Summer Nights,Death Eater Fights,and More Delights
by IluvvRemus
Summary: From the last day of Lily and the marauders 6th year at Hogwarts through out the entire summer and all of seventh year! New friends, and relationships are formed, and old secrets are revealed. Rated T for Bad Language. LEJP RLOC SBOC FLAL OCOC SSOC
1. The Great Hall

_Summer Nights, Death Eater Fights, and Everything in between_

_Chapter One: The Great Hall_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything… don't sue me!!!

* * *

_

Lily Evans opened her emerald green eyes and sat up in bed. She looked at the clock sitting right next to her and saw that it said 8:30. She didn't stir for a moment but then when she realized that today was the last day of her sixth year she popped out of bed. She looked in all of the other beds around her and the only one that wasn't empty belonged to Lily's best friend Kat Brier.

"Kat wake up! We're late for breakfast!" Lily screamed. Kat jumped out of bed grabbed a muggle outfit and ran into the bathroom before Lily could even get to her own suitcase. Ten minutes later Kat came out of the bathroom and automatically sat down at the vanity to do her hair and makeup. She grabbed her wand and decided to keep her hair down, but curl it. With a swish of her wand Kat's dirty blonde hair curled and her make up was completely done. She was wearing a jean mini skirt (it was REALLY short) with grey leggings, and a burgundy color v-neck tang top that was from the muggle store Abercrombie. She also wore a pair of cute burgundy flats to match her outfit. Then Lily ran out of the shower, straightened her hair (with her wand) put makeup on that matched her lilac colored v-neck tang top that was also from Abercrombie, jean short shorts and lilac colored flats, and then the two of them briskly ran out of the dorm.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and two beautiful sixth years came running in trying to get to the Gryffindor tables. Before they could make it there however three Slytherins blocked their way.

"Why hello there little mudbloods, why don't you just look adorable today! To bad on that makeup went to waste on a mudblood," Bellatrix Black spat.

"Good one Bella," said her sister Narcissa.

"Thanks Cissy, now lets show them how Slytherins fight and prove the difference between purebloods and mudbloods," Bellatrix called back. As soon as she said that Lily and Kat pulled out their wands and pointed one at Narcissa(Lily) and one at Bellatrix(Kat). "To bad you girls have no one to cover Severus." As soon as she said that another Slytherin (besides those three) jumped in front of Snape and pointed her wand at him threateningly.

"Sev what are you doing? Lily and Kat used to be your best friends," the girl whispered. She was wearing a cute green v-neck tee shirt from aeropostel and jean short shorts.

"ALEX!" Kat and Lily screamed in unison. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Snape decided not to get expelled on the last day of this year so they just turned away and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"Omg Alex! Thank you so much! We've barely seen you this year!" Kat exclaimed while engulfing her in a hug. Before Kat even let go Lily tackled both of them and the three girls fell to the ground laughing. The whole Great Hall just watched with confusion as the girls literally rolled on the ground laughing.

"Yo! Kat, Lils, Alex, are you guys gonna come and sit with us or not?!?" yelled the girls other best friend Kris from the Gryffindor table.

"Shut up Kris, we're coming!" Alex managed to choke out before falling down with laughter again. The three girls got up and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. The three girls looked at eachother with worried looks on their faces when they realized that there were no empty seats at the Gryffindor table. Alex's worried look quickly faded as she skipped over to Sirius and sat on his lap. Everyone at the table laughed. Kat walked over to Frank and sat on his lap (Kat and Frank had been best friends since they were about seven. Rori, Derek, Kat, Frank, Alice, James, Kris Sirius, Alex, Peter, and Remus all looked at Lily to see where she was going to sit.

"Lily? What exactly are you doing?" Remus asked. As Lily sat on his lap.

"Duh! I'm sitting on your lap dumbass!" Lily answered. Everyone at the table laughed and Lily just sighed and started eating. Kat and Alex followed her lead, they started eating as well.

"And why are you sitting on my lap?" Remus asked.

"What do you want me to sit on the freiken floor?!?" Lily responded. Once again everyone laughed. "What I'm saying is there is no where else to sit and I'm NOT sitting on James, Derek, or Peter's lap. Rori would KILL mee if I sat on Derek's lap, James is… well James, and Peter… he speaks for himself, he disses my best friend too much." James looked really pissed off and he looked hurt.

"Also there is no way in god-damn hell she is sitting with the, Hufflepuff whores, Ravenclaw sluts, or the Slytherin bitches," Kris explained simply through gritted teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL KRIS!?" screamed Alex from Sirius's lap. "I AM NOT… okay maybe I am a bitch." After Alex said this everyone went quiet because everyone knew it was true. After about ten seconds of complete silence all twelve people who were paying attention just burst out laughing.

"Yeah, what Kris said… and what I said, I think, now I'm confuzzled… THANKS!" Lily said as she looked so confused everyone thought her brain would explode. Remus smiled and choked down a laugh, but it was obvious. "Are you happy?"

"No," Frank answered.

"Shut up Frank she wasn't talking to you," Alice said with a HUGE smile on her face. "Why Kat you've been awfully quiet for the past ten minutes… that's unlike you."

"Kat's always quiet… like Peter," Sirius stated.

"HAHA, Kat, our Kat quiet?!? Omg are you our of your freiken mind?!?" laughed Kris.

"Oh, were you guys talking to me?" Kat asked confused. Everyone laughed (again!) and Kat jump kept looking confused. "What?!? I zoned out!"

"Wow, Kat it really ISN'T like you to be quiet, do you need to go to see Mrs. Pomfrey?" Rori questioned with a smile on her face.

"IT speaks!" screamed Frank. Derek fell out of his seat laughing, and almost hit a first year who was walking by.

"Rori talks more then you guys thinks she does," explained Lily.

"Yeah, I mean have you ever seen her when she's hyper?" queried Alice.

"Last time she was hyper, I had nightmares for a week," pointed out Kris.

"I'm terrified whenever we go to Hogsmeade because she always go to Honeydukes and gets like SUPER HYPER on candy then she bounces off the walls, literally in our dorm. It's really scary," finished Kat.

"Yo, people! Its not very nice to talk about how scary people are when they are sitting right next to you," Rori complained in a fake baby-ish voice, "It hurt my feelings."

"Aw, poor Rori," James added. Everyone looked at him because he hadn't said anything since Alex, Lily and Kat sat down. "What, why are you all looking at me?"

"You haven't said a word since the girls sat down, and normally you're the one who we all ignore because you won't STOP talking!" Derek explained with a smile.

"If I were you Derek I would shut your mouth before I take your wand and shove it up your…" James started.

"Students it's time to say your final goodbyes grab your belongings and head down to Hogsmeade to catch the Hogwarts Express. Have a nice summer and see you next year for the 1-6 years and for the 7th years, I hope you do well in life," Dumbledore interrupted.

All of the students in the great hall got up and said good bye to all of their friends that were in different houses.

"Alex, get your stuff and meet us up in our dorm, the password is the same as last week's" Alice called getting up.

"Okay, see you guys in like… a minute!" Alex called running out of the Great Hall to the Slytherin common room.


	2. Slytherin and Gryffindor

_Heyy guys, please if you have time, read Hogwarts with James Potter. My best friend Erin (blobbyblobbyblobbyi) wrote it and I'm in it! I'm Kat by the way in all of these stories, she is Lily, Siriusissexxy is Kris, my other friend is Rori, dragonballgeek101 is Alex, and my other friend Brian is Frank. Please check out her story and tell your friends to read mine! THANKS!_

_Chapter Two: Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Disclaimer: Same as last chapter… sniff I don't own Hp___

* * *

Alex ran into the dungeon to get to the Slytherin common room so she could beat the death eater gang to her dorm so she could leave without any trouble. Her luck seemed to be pretty good today. 

"Serpent's tail," Alex called as the door to the Slytherin common room swung open. Alex looked around and saw nobody so she ran up the staircase to the girl's dormitories and once she got into her dorm she closed the door immediately behind her.

"Alex!" someone screamed from right behind her. Alex literally jumped a foot into the air and she whipped around with her wand held threateningly in front of her.

"Oh, Andromeda, it's only you. You scared the bloody hell out of me! Anyway, I'm grabbing my things then heading to the Gryffindor common room to hang with the girls before we go to the Hogwarts express, would you like to come?" Alex asked.

"Okay, I'm all ready, here I'll help you," Andromeda kindly suggested. She pointed her wand at the ground and muttered a spell that Alex couldn't hear but then all of Alex's stuff had packed itself into her suitcase and it was all brought right in front of her.

"Thanks Andy, come on, let's go!" Alex screamed as she shrunk her luggage and put it in her pocket. Andy (Andromeda, the Gryffindors and Alex call her Andy) did the same and the two Slytherins went bounding down the steps and into the corridor heading for the Gryffindor common room. As they were walking someone grabbed Alex by the waist and twirled her around so she looked him in the face.

"Alex can I talk to you for a moment," Snape said then he looked at Andromeda, "Alone?"

"Okay, Andy I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room, it's the same password as last week, they didn't change it," Alex explained to Andy as she nodded and walked away. "So, what's up?"

"About earlier, you know in the Great Hall, I… I" Snape muttered looking at the ground, "I'm sorry! Bellatrix and Cissy made me! They- they."

"They can't MAKE you do anything, Sev. It was your choice to join them in the first place. It was YOUR choice to follow Voldemort!" Alex practically screamed in his face.

"Shhh Alex, don't speak his name! The dark lord can do things you could never have imagined. Just don't say his name!" he answered fearfully.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, VOLDEMORT!" She exploded and almost made Snape fall down. She had tears in her eyes as she turned and started to walk away. He grabbed her hand to try to stop her but she pulled away crying, and started to run away, leaving her boyfriend sad and confused.

* * *

After Alex ran out of the Great Hall the eleven Gryffindors got up and started making their way to the Gryffindor common. 

"Frank, do you like Alice?" Kat randomly asked to break the awkward silence. Lily, Kris, Rori, James, Derek, Remus and Sirius all burst out laughing, Peter ignored her (A/N: _bloody prat_) and Alice and Frank both blushed.

"Wh- why?" Frank asked nervously.

"Because we are getting tired of Alice complaining, and I quote 'Why doesn't Frank like me' 'I wish Frank would just ask me out already' BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" Kris screamed angrily. Everyone who was laughing quickly stopped and stared at Kris terrified. "And Sirius, WHY DID YOU LET ALEX JUST SIT ON YOUR LAP LIKE THAT? I WANTED TO CLAW HER FUCKING EYES OUT!" Sirius looked like he was about to pass out he was so scared.

"I'm sorry Kris, I-I, you know I love you," Sirius said, and then when he realized that he said I love you, he covered his both and blushed. Then Rori and Derek (who were holding hands) quickly jumped out of the way as Kris and Sirius lunged at each other and started snogging. They fell to the floor and were now lying on the floor making out with each other.

"Well, that was interesting," James said stepping over his best friend and Kris snogging. Everyone just continued walking and just left those two to snog in privacy.

"Alice, would you like to…ummm… go out with me?" Frank asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Alice giggled and then they started making out. They also ending up on the ground and we continued.

"Today is the day everyone is getting together! I feel so left out!" Lily laughed sarcastically.

"So Lily," James started.

"AH RETREAT!" Lily screamed running at full speed ahead.

"Lily… WAIT...COME BACK!" Kat screamed running after her. She found it was pretty hard to run in a mini skirt but then she just forgot about it and she continued running. Rori turned to Derek and let go of his hand.

"I better go after them," she said with a sigh, then laughing as she ran off.

"Girls are confusing…" Remus pointed out absent mindedly.

"Tell me about it, any man that can figure out the mind of a girl is a bloody genius and deserves a freaking metal," Derek agreed. The four guys nodded their heads.

"I'll meet you guys on the Hogwarts express… I have to umm… do something," Peter said and then ran away in a different direction.

"What the bloody hell was that all about? Oh well I guess we better hurry up and get packing, I'd hate to miss the train," James said picking up his pace. The other three boys followed James's lead and they all got the portrait pretty quickly.

"Mashed Potatoes," Remus said while rolling his eyes. The portrait swung open and the boys laughed. "I don't believe Kat and Rori actually made that the password I mean, we all know they like mashed potatoes but they are bloody obsessed!" Kat and Rori who were sitting on the couch just started giggling. The boys quickly jumped and saw them, the looks on their faces were so surprised that the now two giggling girls maniacally laughed and actually fell off the couch. Now their faces when from surprised to scared.

"Why are you so obsessed with mashed potatoes again?" Derek asked confused.

"Because, mashed potatoes, for your information, are freaking awesome!" Rori answered with a huge smile and a thumbs up.

"Okay then, we'll just be going now, you know as far away as we could possibly go, RUN AWAY!" James screamed. The two other boys bolted up the stairs to the boys' dormitories just as James had said this and James himself wasn't too far behind.

"Yeah, well who needs you!" Kat screamed after them jokingly. Kat and Rori looked at each other.

Then, Rori simply stated, "We do." Just at that moment the portrait hole slammed open and Andy came in with a huge smile on her face.

"ANDY!" Kat and Rori screamed in unison. They both got off the couch to give her a hug. Then Lily appeared from the top of the stairs to the girl's dormitories with all of the girl's bags packed.

"I packed for everyone, oh hey Andy!" Lily called then came rushing down the stairs to give her a hug. After everyone hugged, the portrait hole opened once again and this time stood Alex with tears leaking from her eyes. The four girls ran over to her and hugged her tight and then walked her over the the couch so she could sit down, relax, and tell them who they had to beat the shit out of.

"Alex, what did he say to you?" Andy said with a concerned look.

"What did who say to her?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Snape," answered Andy.

"I'll kick his ass so hard…" Kat started.

"No please Kat, he, he apologized for what happened at breakfast, and he said that that Bellatrix and Narcissa made him, he said I didn't know the kind of things Voldemort and his little death eaters could do. I said his name and Sev, yelled at me saying 'don't say his name' so I screamed Voldemort in his face and walked off, he tried to stop me but I wouldn't let him. I just don't want to face the fact that when I'm out their fighting in the war, we're going to be on opposite sides, and might have to kill each other in order to prove our loyalty to our fellow fighters, and to ourselves and if I have to kill him or be killed, I'm gonna be to weak to kill him, I-I just won't be able to," Alex said still crying.

"Shhh," Rori comforted, "Everything will be all right."

"No it won't," she answered. No one said a thing because even though none of them wanted to admit it, deep down they all knew that it was true.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

_A/N- To all the people who have read my story or put me in their favorites PLEASE REVIEW! And to those who did review thanks, I enjoy your opinions. _

_Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express_

_Disclaimer: sniff Must I repeat myself!?! No… I'm not J.K.Rowling.

* * *

_

The carriages pulled up in front of the group of Gryffindors… and Alex… so everyone got on and took a seat. Alice sat next to Frank, Kris next to Sirius, and Rori sat next to Derek. Kat sat down in-between Lily and Remus, Lily was sitting by Kris, Remus was in-between Kat and Alex, then James was next to Alex, and Peter was on the end.

"What are we going to do bout the train arrangements?" Kris asked intellectually.

"Everyone is going to have to sit on someone's lap if we all want to fit in one compartment," James added. Rori grabbed Derek's hand, Alice grabbed Frank's hand, and Kris grabbed Sirius's hand. "That leaves me and Lily, Kat and Remus, and Alex and Peter."

"Oh, HELL no!" Alex begged. Everyone laughed except Peter and Alex. "Come on guys it's not funny, YOU," she said turning to look at Peter, "Are sitting on the compartment floor, and if you don't want to, them get the hell out of our compartment!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

Sirius asked.

"Let's just say I know his 'Dirty little secret'," Alex said with a smirk toward Kat, Lily, Kris, Rori, Alice and Frank. Kat started coughing and so did Lily and Kris they fell off of the bench choking and then all 6 people started laughing. The girls were on the floor, and Frank was trying his hardest to stay in his seat.

"Shut up Alex, you don't know anything," Peter argued over the girls and Frank's laughter.

"Oh, I happen to know quite a bit… are you forgetting who I'm roommates with." Alex smirked.

"Shut up! Please Alex don't let them here you, you don't understand!" Peter begged quietly.

"Don't understand, don't understand! You sound like Severus!" Alex screamed close to tears, everyone stopped laughing and looked at Alex sympathetically. She sent them a fake smile and then just turned away and gave up the fight with Peter.

"Guys," Kat said, "Look, we're there." Everyone looked up and saw that we had indeed pulled up to the station. We grabbed our things and got off of the carriage safely heading towards the train. Kat ran up to a large man with a long curly beard and gave him a huge hug. "I'll miss you Hagrid."

"Oh, on with you now, on with you. Wait, I forgot here," Hagrid said with a heavy British accent holding out a leather book. Kat opened it and found pictures of her and her friends throughout their years of Hogwarts. Kat started crying as she looked at some of the pictures with her and her best friend Penni, she was murdered by Voldemort over Christmas break. She was a muggle born and Penni met the girls and Frank on the Hogwarts Express their first at Hogwarts, anyway when Voldemort came to her house over the break he asked Penni to join him (she is a whole year older then them) and she had top grades for all the 7th years and she was head girl, Penni of course, refused and then fought for both her family's and her own life. Voldemort killed her entire family that day, and everyone has been sad ever since. But Dumbledore told them to realize that Penni died fighting for what she believed in, and if anything they should have been proud. So they stopped grieving over Penni and decided to look at her as an inspiration, as their hero, but no matter what they did, they would always miss her smiling face.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked Kat worriedly when he saw her start to cry. He came up next to her and saw the picture she was holding was of Kat and Penni with their arms around each other smiling at the camera. Penni had her head girl badge on and Kat had her Prefect badge on. Remus turned to Kat and hugged her; he knew how hard looking at those pictures must have been for her. She was supposed to be at Penni's house for Christmas, but her plane was delayed and she came a day late, Kat could've been dead as well. "It's okay Kat, remember what Dumbledore said, she's a hero." He looked into Kat's eyes and she nodded and then fell onto him crying. She wiped away her tears and then hugged Hagrid one more time to thank him for the gift.

"Come on, let's get on the train," Lily called to her friends with tears in her eyes. They all nodded and started to make their way into the luggage compartment. They put their owls, cats, and toads away and then brought the rest of their luggage to the first empty compartment that they saw. Everyone took their seats after putting their things up above their heads. Kat sat on Remus's lap (which was funny because they both like each other only they are to shy to tell each other that themselves even though everyone else in the school including the professors know that they like each other) by the window. Rori and Derek sat across from them also by the window. Next to Kat and Remus were Alice and Frank and then to the right of Alice and Frank was Alex. Next to Rori and Derek were Lily and James and then to the right of Lily and James were Kris and Sirius. The train whistled and all of the few scattered students outside quickly jumped aboard as the train started to slowly pull away from the station. Rori and Kat looked back and their teachers and the castle and started to cry.

"What's the matter babe?" Derek asked sweetly to Rori who was balling.

"Thanks for ignoring me Derek!" Kat sat with a small laugh through her heavy tears. Lily, Kris, and Alice didn't know why they were crying at first, but then when realization hit them they started crying too.

"Why the bloody hell is everyone crying?" Sirius asked irritated, earning a slap in the arm from Kris.

"It's our last year here next year and, I don't think I'll be able to say goodbye," Kat explained tears streaming down her face.

"The teachers, the classes, the castle itself!" agreed Lily.

"And don't forget," Alice added with a cough, "After Hogwarts we're all going to get split up, I just know it!" The guys all looked at each other, everyone wished that it wouldn't be true, but I mean, you can't predict what's going to happen in the future.

"You're probably right," Frank agreed. All the girls just looked down at the floor. "But, that doesn't mean that we won't still all be friends, or even that we won't keep in touch. It only means that we won't see each other as much, our friendship could never break apart if it wasn't meant to, and I think that if our friendship was meant to break up, it would have bloody happened already! So you girls better pick your heads up, because no amount of miles can ever truly separate us, unless we let it."

After Frank's amazing speech everyone just got quiet, the girls all had head aches from crying and the boys just sat their staring at the girls that were on their laps. Kat was usually very shy around Remus, because she likes him, you might even say that she loves him, but on the train, she was so tired that she was sitting on his lap with her head on his chest and his head on her head, and his arms around her, and they were both fast asleep.

"Aww, don't they just look so cute together!" Lily cooed.

"Shut- up," Kat and Remus said in unison and then blushed. Even though they were now both aware the position that they were sitting in, they still didn't move, because it was very comfortable. Suddenly music started playing and Frank started laughing.

"Is she asleep?" Frank asked pointing towards Kat.

"YO, KAT!" Kris screamed. Kat didn't answer. "Yupp, why?" Everyone laughed at Kris's method but hey, it worked!

"Listen closely to the song," Frank explained. The compartment suddenly became absolutely silent. You could slightly make out these words:

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_I know someplace somehow we'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Rori and Alice just started giggling uncontrollably. Lily and Kris just had slight smiles on their faces, but they were too tired to laugh. They also ended up falling asleep with their heads on James's and Sirius's chests.

"Hey Derek, now that Yolanda and Jerome are gone, who do you think will be the Gryffindor Quittitch captain?" Rori asked him honestly.

"Probably either Kat or James, they are both amazing Chasers, and you of course are an amazing beater, along with Sirius. I'm okay at being seeker, but I'm actually surprised I've been on the team since fourth year," Derek said modestly.

"Shut up Derek, you rock! We've never lost a game since second year… psshh it's all me and Rori! I'm just kidding, it's all because of the most awesome beaters and the two awesome chasers James and me and the most awesome seeker Hogwarts has ever seen," Kat exclaimed with a smile.

"Finally she's awake!" Alex called annoyed. Lily and Kris laughed. "Yes, everyone's awake… lets play a game… ENTERTAIN ME!"

"Fine how about… truth or dare," Alice said.

"Okay babe, but how about we make it interesting," Sirius said earning a giggle from Alice and a glare from Frank.

"How so?" Kris asked intrigued.

"For every dare you don't do, you have to take off an article of clothing. And to make sure everyone's telling the truth when they say truth they have to take veritiserum before the answer," James continued for Sirius who nodded his head.

"How do you guys do that, I always feel so left out, the girls and Frank can read each other's minds, and James, Sirius, and Remus can read each other's minds, even though most of the time Remus just ignores it," Derek complained with a smile.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Frank said with a chuckle, "I guess when you just know someone that well then it makes it easier to know what they are thinking, applying, or going to say," Frank explained.

"What is it with you and speeches today?" Lily asked Frank curiously.

"Search me," muttered Frank and everyone laughed.

"Oh, can I start? Oh well, deal with it cause, psshh I am!" Rori stated attitudinally. "Okay, James truth or dare?"

"Dare," James replied with a yawn.

"Peck Sirius on the lips," Rori squealed. Lily and Kris fell off of the guys and they were laughing so hard.

"Do I have to?" James whined.

"It's either that or taking off an article of clothing," answered Kat and Frank together. Then they looked at each other with huge smiles and gave each other high fives.

"Fine," James gave in. He walked up to Sirius and quickly kissed him on the lips. "Does anyone have mouth wash?"

"Oh, yeah, let me just check my back pocket," Kris mocked. James stuck his tongue out at Kris and then left the compartment to go and brush his teeth.

"Okay," James said pulling Lily on his lap despite her protest, "Lily truth or dare?"

"Crap!" Lily shrieked. "Umm… truth?"

"Who do you like?" James asked with a smirk. The girls (and Frank) started laughing.

"Wow, what a waist of a question," Alice said, "Don't bother giving her the veritiserum, we'll tell you if she's lying."

"Macaroni," Lily whispered so quickly no one including herself could hear her.

"What was that didn't catch it babe?" James smirked.

"I said Macaroni," Lily answered with a smile.

"So true," Frank said with a grin and a sigh.

"You never said I couldn't use his nick name," Lily cheated.

"But that's…" James started.

"Completely fair," finished Alex, "Lily just go."

"Kris, truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Dare," Kris responded simply.

"I dare you to give… Remus a lap dance," Lily said laughing.

"WHAT?!?" screamed Kris, Sirius, and Remus. Everyone else just laughed as Kris took off her shoes.

"Sirius, truth or dare," Kris asked with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Dare," Sirius answered nervously.

"Look, there's Snape go up to him, grind him while singing Don'cha," Kris said and everyone including Sirius laughed

"Okay, faggits, here I come," Sirius said jokingly. He walked straight over to Snape grinded him and sang, "Don'cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me!" Then he walked back into the compartment and winked at Snape before he closed the door.

"Omg Sirius I can't believe you just did that!" Kat laughed.

"Yeah, well… believe it. Remus, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare?" Remus said unsure.

"I dare you to SNOG not just kiss but **SNOG** Kat for fifteen seconds… we'll count," Sirius said with a HUGE smile on his face. Kat and Remus both blushed and then looked at each other but quickly glanced away.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Derek asked. Kat looked at Remus and he looked back, they were both still blushing.

"On the count of three… one, two three!" Sirius called and they kissed.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen," everyone counted as slowly as they possibly could. Remus and Kat broke apart both flushed and breathing heavily. Kat quickly turned and looked out the window. She was still blushing. Remus couldn't stop looking at Kat, and everyone noticed this except her because her mind was off… who knows where… everyone in the compartment was smiling.

"Umm… Alice truth or dare," Remus asked.

"Truth," answered Alice.

"Do you love Frank, like real love?" Remus asked.

"Umm…" Alice started, then she swallowed the veritiserum, "Yes, and I always will." Frank hugged her tightly and then kissed her. Alice was crying really hard.

"I love you too," Frank said. Everyone looked at them because they just looked so sweet.

"Okay, let me see, Kat, truth or dare?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

"I hate you; I know what both are…" Kat said glaring at Alice.

"Well, dare is worse then truth… well depending on how you look at it, but I would go with truth," Lily said laughing

"Fine, truth, and because I know the question…" Kat said.

"NO! You have to wait for me to say the question before you answer it otherwise only us girls and Frank will know what you're talking about," Alice cried.

'Exactly!" Kat fought back.

"Do you like Remus?" Alice, Lily, Kris, Rori, Alex, and Frank screamed.

"I hate you guys…" Kat said then they made her drink the veritiserum, "Yes." The marauders all looked at Kat un-surprised, well that is everyone except Remus he looked really surprised.

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Kat blushed, "why?"

"No reason…" Remus commented.

"Truth or dare?" Kat asked him quickly. Everyone laughed.

"SHIT!" Remus laughed. "Truth."

"Why?" Kat asked in complete focus.

"Because I like you too," he said without even taking the veritiserum. Kat smiled and then kissed him full on the mouth. Then Alex started singing this song:

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

The girls and Frank started laughing, but no one else got why this was so funny.

"Kat?" Remus asked. She turned to look at him again.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her. All of the girls screamed so loud the guys covered their ears.

"Is that a yes? Come on Kat, your leaving the guy hanging there!" Sirius said smiling.

"Yes," Kat said smiling. Remus took something out of his jean pocket and put it in his hand so no one could see. The guys all smiled, knowing what it was.

"Close your eyes," he said to her. She closed her eyes and he put on a silver chain with a silver heart with 25 real diamonds on it around her neck. She opened her eyes and tears formed at she saw the glistening necklace that must have cost a fortune! She turned around and hugged Remus and then kissed him passionately.

"Aww, isn't that so cute?" Alice whispered to Frank.Then Kat turned back around and everyone started clapping. Kat and Remus just laughed at their friends and decided to move on with the game.

"Rori, truth or dare?" Remus asked. Kat leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dare," Rori said.

"I dare you…"Remus started, "I don't know let me think." Kat whispered something in Remus's ear and he started laughing and then nodded. "I dare you to peck Kris on the lips."

"What happens if you don't let someone do a dare to you?" Kris asked automatically.

"Then both people have to take off and article of clothing," Derek explained.

"Shit, I have to take off my shirt!" Kris screamed. To this Sirius wolf whistled. "To bad for you I'm wearing a spaghetti strap shirt under this." She took off the short sleeve shirt and a thin, lacey, v-neck spaghetti strap shirt was the only thing preventing her from being there in her bra.

"Guys," Lily said pointing out the window, "We're here."

* * *

_A/N- The song lyrics are by Yellowcard, Ocean Avenue; and Savage Garden, Truely Madly Deeply. _


	4. Saying Goodbye

_A/N- Thanks to everyone whose been reviewing. Please keep reviewing and to the people who added me to their favorites but isn't reviewing… please do! Sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm going to try to update another chapter this weekend so keep checking back!_

_Chapter Four: King's Cross Station/ Saying Goodbye_

_Disclaimer: Do I have to put one of these in every chapter?

* * *

_

Kat, Remus, Kris, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Rori, Derek, Lily, James, Alex, and Peter all got off of the Hogwarts Express. They all looked around the overly crowded station and decided to just hang back and relax until their parents came.

"Okay, so what's the game plan?" Remus asked sitting on the bench. He wrapped his arms around Kat's waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"The guys are coming with me and the girls are going with Lily, and then on Friday we are all meeting at the muggle airport and we are going to take a plane to America, from there everything is in Kat's hands," James explained.

"Oh, well there is my mother, I better go. Bye guys have fun in _America,_" Peter said the word America like it was poison. Kat absolutely hated Peter because he thought ill of her just because she was American. Even though she has lived in England since she was two, she can use both English, and American accents.

"Yeah, We WILL!" Kat screamed with hate. Frank laughed and everyone looked at him.

"We always do," he explained with a smile. The girls all agreed with a smile and then Rori let out a sigh.

"Derek I'm gonna miss you!" she complained. Derek kissed her sweetly on the lips and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's only five days babe," Derek comforted. Rori nodded and then just sat on Derek's lap with his arms around her shoulders both of them enjoying their last few moments together for the next five days.

Suddenly out of the crowd we heard a woman calling, "Kat, Lily, where are you?" As soon as Kat heard this voice she turned around and buried her face into Remus's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and then he pulled her face up to his so he could see her beautiful light brown eyes and she could see his sparkling grey eyes. Kat looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't wanna go, Friday is too far away!" Kat cried stubbornly.

"I'll write to you every day," Remus said kissing her passionately before helping her up so he could walk with her until he found James's parents. Mrs. Evans came running up and quickly hugged both Lily and Kat (she considered Kat her daughter also, because ever since Kat was two years old she lived next door to Lily with her older brother Jason, but Jason died when Kat was in fourth year, fighting against Voldemort with the Order of the Pheonix, he was the only other wizard in the family besides Kat. So now Kat lives with Lily) and then hugged Kris, Alice, Frank, Rori, and Alex as well.

"It's great to see you Mrs. Evans," Kris said politely. Kat walked back over to Remus and he held her hand and she leaned against his shoulder.

"Oh, pish posh Kris, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, please call me Mary, Kat does," Mary said.

"Oh, sometimes I also call you mom," Kat said with a nod.

"That was only because of the one time you died your hair red and I changed the color of my eyes with my awesome smartness and we looked exactly alike and my parents and Tuney couldn't tell us apart, ever since then every so often you call her mom," Lily recollected with a chuckle.

"That was confusing," Petunia said walking up besides her mother.

"Tuney!" Lily and Kat both screamed. They both ran over to her and hugged her.

"Where's Dursley?" Lily asked hatefully.

"You know how much he hates you guys, I have to pretend I hate you two just so he won't break up with me… and Frank I know what your thinking and I love him too much to break up with him," Petunia explained.

"How does everyone freiken do that?" Derek screamed causing Rori who was still on his lap to jump.

This must be the wonderful Derek that I hear all about," Mary Evans stated. Rori blushed… but nodded all the same. "Well it's been a pleasure meeting you, oh and who is this?!?" She was gesturing to the boy whose chest Kat had her head on, who she was leaning on, and whose hand she was holding. Kat laughed as Remus blushed.

"This is Remus," Kat said with a smile. Remus smiled and shook Mary Evan's hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Remus commented nervously to which Kat just giggled.

"Nice to meet you too Remus," Mary answered. Then Kat and Petunia fell to the ground laughing (only Remus caught Kat so she was laughing while Remus held her up). "Calm down girls… it wasn't that funny." Petunia and Kat just kept laughing, only maybe slightly harder. Once the other girls caught on they started laughing too, and Frank was crying he was laughing so hard.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!?!?" Sirius screamed aggravated.

"You, must be Sirius," Mary Evans announced Lily and Kat just nodded their heads because they were still laughing really hard. "So that makes you James." She pointed to James and he nodded his head. Frank had slowed his laughter down enough so he could speak.

"Ooo… who am I?" Frank asked.

"I have no idea," Mary answered. Frank looked like he was going to cry. "I'm just kidding Frank, I see you almost as much as I see Lily and Kat!"

"Mom," Petunia said getting off the ground, "We have to get home before dad starts flipping out on us like last time."

"Oh, very true. Come on girls hurry up and say your good byes and then meet Petunia and I by the car," Mary commented walking away. Kris kissed Sirius, Alice kissed Frank, Rori kissed Derek, and Kat kissed Remus.

"I'll miss you!" Kat said.

"I'll miss you too," Remus said capturing her lips for the last time in five days. After all the couples broke apart the girls all started crying and then tackled Frank with hugs. This was the longest any of them was going to have to go with out seeing Frank since they were five. When they started walking away, Kris and Rori ran back and hugged Derek and Sirius.

"We're not leaving, we're staying with them," Rori and Kris announced crying into their boyfriend's chests. The guys just chuckled and then leaned down and kissed them. Rori put her arms around Derek's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Kat and Alice were still with Lily and Alex but they were both crying so hard and they were literally holding eachother up. Then Derek let go of Rori's waist as they broke apart, still holding her hand she started to walk away, until her hand slipped out of his and she went off with her friends. Kris just started crying and couldn't take it so she collapsed and then Sirius caught her just in time to put her back up on her feet so she could catch up to her friends.

"Bye guys!" all six girls called in unison. Everyone one of them was crying, but Alice, Kris, and Kat were crying the hardest. Rori just tried to suck it up, but she couldn't stop crying either.

"Bye!" they all called back. Then the figures of the girls disappeared into the shadows. Then the guys got up and went over to where Mrs. Potter was waiting and they all headed home.


	5. Back at Lily's House

_

* * *

A/N- This is my_ _fifth chapter… and I have 10 reviews… for me to update again soon I want 15 As soon as I get 15… I'll put up chapter 6 so pretty much the faster you review, the faster I update. The thing of the never have I ever game... we never really did any of that... in the story though we are older then I am in real life so... yeah_

_Chapter 5: 1__st__ day at Lily's House_

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah… you know the deal…

* * *

_

Alice opened the car door and noticed that it was too small for all six of them to sit.

"Oh, move over!" Kat exclaimed angrily. She muttered a spell and the entire back seat expanded so everyone could sit and be comfortable. Petunia gasped.

"Don't worry Tuney, she's seventeen now, remember? She can do magic outside of school!" Kris explained. Petunia and Mary both just nodded like they understood even though they didn't. All of the girls got into the car and sat comfortably.

"I still can't believe you said that to Kat and Rori," Lily giggled.

"What I can't ask a question?" Mary asked.

"You kind of didn't give me a chance to answer did you?" Kat inquired. Everyone laughed. "And I find it rather inappropriate for an adult to ask her semi- daughter and her daughters' friend if her boyfriend is a good kisser or not!" Everyone laughed… again what is it with these people and laughing?!?

"Well is he?" Alex asked. Everyone turned to look at Kat and Rori (except Mary, she was kind of the one driving the car).

"Maybe…" they answered blushing. The girls all squealed and then giggled uncontrollably.

"How about Frank?" Lily asked, "Is he a good kisser?" Alice blushed furiously.

"Maybe… kind of… I DON'T KNOW!" she exclaimed embarrassed. Kat and Kris both gagged at these two comments, thinking of their best friend kissing them made them want to puke.

"Can we PLEASE change the subject?" Alex asked. Everyone nodded.

"So why isn't Frank here, and when are you guys leaving?" Petunia asked turning to Kat.

"Well, all of the guys are coming this year so we thought he might prefer to hang with them then with us," Kat explained, "And Friday." Petunia nodded and then turned back around, everyone knew that she didn't want them to leave so soon. The rest of the ride home everyone stayed quiet, and Kat, Kris and Alex fell asleep.

"We're here," Mary Evans called. The three girls opened their eyes and look at the beautiful two story house. Kat sighed and smiled.

"Come on!" Kat shouted jumping out of the car. Besides her mansion in America and Hogwarts, Lily's house was the only place she felt like she was at home ever since her brother died. Alex, Rori, Petunia, Lily, Kris, Alice, and Kat went bounding up the driveway to Lily and Petunia's house and then went skipping into the front door. The seven of then all ran up the stairs and make a sharp right turn into Lily and Kat's humongous room. It was like the size of the Gryffindor common room.

"LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Alex shouted.

"Shh…" Rori said, "Lily's… parents… down… stairs." She pointed to the floor multiple times while doing this.

"Silencio, " Kat said as the silence curse was put so no one out side could hear their conversation, " Now, lets play 'never have I ever'."

"Never have I ever drank vodka," Petunia said. Lily, Kris, Kat, and Alex all put one finger up.

"Never have I ever had sex," Alice said. Kris looked around at Kat and Alex and then put another finger up. They put a finger up as well.

"_cough_ WHORE _cough_," Lily joked.

"Never have I ever, lost a game of never have I ever to anyone besides Kat," Kris said. Everyone put up a finger except for Kat.

"Never have I ever made out with a girl," Lily said. Alex put another finger up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALEX!" Everyone screamed together.

"It was accidentally this girl named Ryanne, I got pushed on top of her and we were both screaming and…" she said embarrassed.

"Never have I ever fucked a girl," Alex said happily. Thankfully, no one else put a finger up either. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and you could hear someone talking."

"Why the fuck is it so quiet in there? Where is Petunia, stay away from her you freaky whores," Vernon called through the door. Kat got up and slammed open the door and held her wand at his face threateningly. " Y-you can't do magic out-outside of school, you-you'll get ex-expelled." He stuttered like a bloody coward.

"Now, you see you fucking asshole, I'm seventeen now, I AM allowed to use my magic on jackasses like yourself who think you are so fucking tough… well lets see how tough, rough, and mighty you are now bitch," Kat fought. Petunia stood up automatically.

"Kat, no you won't. I love you dearly but lower your wand girl, before you do something you know you will regret. I know he deserves it for everything he's done to you, Lily and Frank but please don't hurt him… for me?" Petunia pleaded. Kat lowered her wand.

"For you Tuney," she dropped her wand to her side, "Anything." Petunia nodded and then looked fearfully into her boyfriend's flaming eyes.

"You are still friends with them, after everything, leaving you behind like a mild candy wrapper of their old favorite chocolate, leaving you out of conversations, never filling you in on everything, and after everything I'VE done for you?" Vernon spat. He looked at her like his eyes were daggers. "We're over Petunia, for good." Petunia fell to the ground in a hump.

Then, when Lily went to comfort her she merely shouted, "Don't touch me you freak!" and then ran out of the room sobbing. Everyone looked at Lily as she burst into tears crying as well.

"Why wou-would she sa-say that?" Lily stuttered confused. Everyone looked sympathetically at her, the only one who understood how she felt though… was Kat. Suddenly an owl flew in and flew right into Rori's head.

"Ow! Don't make me fu," Rori started. Alice quickly put her hand over Rori's mouth to stop her from cursing… so Rori bit her.

"Ow, what the fuck Rori?" Alice asked. Rori just giggled and then untied the note from the owl's leg and squealed.

"Kat, it's for you," she teased. Kat snatched the enveloped and quickly opened it.

* * *

_Kat,_

_Hello, this is James, just so you know, no one else can read this but you…_

_And us of course… and this is Sirius… the hot one x3_

_In your dreams Padfoot, I'm the hottest!_

_**Guys! Just get on with the note! And, hi babe!

* * *

**_

Kat smiled at the three guys retartedness, the other girls looked at her like she was crazy, because they only saw and empty piece of paper.

* * *

_Fine Remus, kill the fun… fucking fun killer_

_Yo… don't curse to my girlfriend! _

_**Yeah!... wait she's MY girlfriend!**_

_Sure -winks at Kat- maybe you should talk to your so called girlfriend… please don't tell Kris about our secret affair babe… okay?

* * *

_

Kat was laughing so hard and was crying, and now the girls were really suggesting sending her to an insane asylum.

* * *

_**Sirius I'm going to kick your ass so fucking hard!**_

_Ahh! Kat save me!!!

* * *

_

After Kat read this she quickly grabbed a piece off paper and quickly jotted down…

* * *

_**PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM REMUS!!

* * *

**_

The girls all looked at her funny so she decided to send that off as quickly as she could and then decided to read the other girls the note.

"HE CAN GO TO GOD DAMN FUCKING SCREWED UP SHITTY CRAPPY GOD FORSAKEN HELL GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Kris exploded. (_A/n: my best friend who is Kris actually said this when I told her about the note) _"And you! How dare you, I'm going to fucking kick your ass so hard!"

"Ow!" Rori screamed when yet another owl crashed into her head. Kat grabbed it only this time the note was visible for everyone to see.

* * *

_**Okay babe… and Kris, please don't hurt Kat it was only a joke… right?**_

_Right! I swear on… you know what… you really don't wanna know…_

_**Wtf Padfoot?**_

_Wtf Padfoot?_

_**Btw… Kat… I miss you So much!**_

**You know what I wanna join this conversation hello there bestest friends, it's Frank! I love you all!

* * *

**

The girls all smiled and screamed… "we love you too!" Even though they knew that no one could hear them. Then Alice had a brilliant idea.

"Lily you have a phone right?' Alice asked. Lily nodded. "Then if James has a phone, which he does, then we can all talk on the phone!" Kat grabbed another piece of paper and wrote:

* * *

_**Call us… ask Frank for our number.**_

_**-**__**All of us x3

* * *

**_

Lily tied the note around the poor birds talon and then sent her on her way. Apparently this owl was on steroids or something because it got across the country pretty damn fast because the phone rang… so Alex decided to answer it with an Alabama accent.

* * *

_Alex: Rooster's Pizza how can I help you?_

_Remus: Oh sorry I must have the wrong number_

_Frank: Shut the hell up Alex, where's Lily?_

_Lily: Here I am!_

_Frank: James has to tell you something_

_James: Lily, I love you, I promise you I won't just break your heart like I did every other _

_girl I went out with, the reason why I haven't gone with anyone in about a year is _

_Lily, I'm completely head over heals for you… will you go out with me?_

_Lily: Yes!_

_Kat: FINALLY!_

_Remus: Kat!!_

_Kat: Remus!!_

_Sirius: Sirius!!_

_Everyone laughed_

_Kris: SIRIUS YOU FUCKING MANWHORE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY_

_THAT TO KAT FOR?_

_Sirius: I was only kidding, I wanted to see how pissed Remus got and he looked like he _

_was going to cut off my fucking balls_

_Derek: Yeah, Sirius don't think Remus would do that, he doesn't get that mad_

_Sirius and James: YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!_

_Kris: DON'T TOUCH HIS FUCKING BALLS, FAGGIT IT'S FOR ME ONLY!_

_Rori: dot. dot. dot._

_Kat: dot. dot. dot. _

_Alex: what the fuck?_

_Sirius: thought so…_

_Remus: Wouldn't dream of it Kris_

_Kat: AND MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT A FAGGIT!_

_Kris: Bitch_

_Kat: I might be bitch… but you're a slut, and I'd rather be known for what I do… then _

_who I screw._

_Rori, Alice and Frank: OWNED!!_

_Remus: wow…_

_Lily: so true…_

_James: huh?_

_Sirius: So Kris… you're a slut? -winks seductively-_

_Kris: maybe -winks back-_

_Derek: Woah!_

_Rori: officially disturbed_

_Lily: Sorry we got to go see you, byee James._

_James: byee Lily._

_Kat: byee Remus._

_Remus: byee Kat._

_Rori: byee Derek._

_Derek: byee Rori._

_Kris: byee Sirius._

_Sirius: byee Kris._

_Frank: Love you girls._

_All the girls: LOVE YOU FRANK.

* * *

_

hangs up

* * *

_A/N- Well that was an interesting chapter now wasn't it… and yes this is how me and all of my friends act on a daily basis. Kris actually told me to let her sound like a slut/ whore… so yeah… proof much? Anywayss please review x33_


	6. The First Day of Summer

_A/N- Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing... and to those who haven't please do!! I really want to know what you think what parts are good, what parts are bad, what I could change anything… just please review! For chapter seven I want 22 reviews! Also I decided to make this chapter extremely long so I'm going to be very descriptive of pretty much everything (especially their (our) clothes and make- up) _

_Chapter Six: Day Two, What To Do?!?_

_Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling… this wouldn't be a fan fiction… enough said. _

* * *

"Girls, breakfast is ready!" Patrick Evans called with a knock on the door. The girls who had all fell asleep on the floor of Kat and Lily's giant pink room. Kat was the first to get up she stood up wearing her long light blue silk pajama pants with clouds on them, and a plain same color light blue spaghetti strap top. She had her hair up in a bun, and she was wearing the diamond necklace that Remus gave her and a black anklet that Lily made her. Then Lily got up wearing cute pink, silk, long pajama bottoms with hearts on them and a plain same color pink spaghetti strap top. She had her hair in braided pigtails and was wearing a matching black anklet that she also made for herself. Then Kris got up wearing camouflage Capri pajama pants and a cute green spaghetti strap top. Her hair was in a simple pony tail and she was wearing a golden bracelet with a K on it that Sirius bought her for her sixteenth birthday. The Rori jumped up with random hyperness wearing cute pink baggy pajama pants that said "bite me" and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she was wearing a promise ring that Derek gave her, her promised her that he would always be there for her. Alice got up looking terrified at Rori's awareness, she was wearing cute black short shorts and a gold spaghetti strap top. Her hair was in two buns and she was wearing an identical anklet to Kat and Lily. Finally Alex got up, wearing long baggy sweats that said "Join the dark side… we have cookies!" and she was wearing a long grey tee-shirt. Her blonde hair was down and she was wearing a bracelet made of green and silver beads. The girls leave the room still wearing their awesome pajamas and headed down the white carpeted stairs to the lavender kitchen. 

"Good morning girls, how did you sleep last night," Mary Evans asked concerned.

"Surprisingly well," Kat answered honestly.

"Breakfast smells wonderful Mrs.- Mary, what is it?" Kris pointed out.

"It's a big breakfast this morning, Bagels, pancakes, donuts, and cinnamon rolls. I hope you all enjoy it, and don't worry Rori I made sure there was no meat so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable," Mary said.

"Thank you Mary that was very kind of you," Rori thanked.

"No problem dear, now eat up, knowing you girls you will probably have a busy day full of fun and excitement," Mary said putting out the food and setting the plates. Everyone had a bagel with cream cheese, Alex had eighteen pancakes and three donuts, Kat had two pancakes, four donuts, and one cinnamon roll, Kris had two pancakes two cinnamon rolls and three donuts and a coffee, Lily had five pancakes four donuts and a cinnamon roll, Rori had two pancakes three donuts and one cinnamon roll, and Alice had one pancake one donut and three cinnamon rolls. By the time they were finished they were all full and ready to get changed. Kat lead the other five eager girls up the stairs and into their bedroom where they would all pick out adorable outfits. When they got their, Kat, Kris, and Alice all went into Kat's walk in closet and Lily, Rori, and Alex all went into Lily's walk in closet. When Kris saw the size of Kat's closet she shrieked with joy, it was filled with the cutest shirts, pants, Capris, shorts, skirts, shoes, hair accessories, purses, jewelry, belts, and anything else you could think of.

Kat chose to wear a light jean mini- skirt with a low cut, v-neck spaghetti strap hot pink top that also happened to be a belly shirt. She wore adorable pink flip-flops with jewels going down the straps. She straighten her hair without using her wand because she was a metamorphmagus, and nobody except her closest friends were allowed to know. Then she changed her eye color violet, and made the tips of her dirty blonde hair red. She was wearing black eye liner and mascara, and pink eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss. Kris decided to wear a black denim mini skirt with a lacey, red, low cut, v-neck spaghetti straps top. She wore cute red flip-flops with jewels going along the straps as well. She used her wand to curl her dark brown hair which already had red highlights, and her eyes were brown. She wore red lipstick, and eye shadow, black, eyeliner and mascara, and pink blush. Alice came out wearing a blue mini skirt with black stripes making it look like a uniform, with that she wore a white v-neck gunny tee that was a belly shirt like Kat's. She wore adorable white flats that had jewels around the edges of the front of the shoe. She put her brown hair with black highlight up in a bun. She wore, blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss and blush, and black eye liner and mascara.

Lily chose jean, ripped, short shorts with a cute emerald green belly shirt, v- neck, spaghetti strap, top that matched her eyes. She wore green flip-flops with the jewels on the straps. Her ruby red hair was straight down like Kat's only Lily's was natural. She wore green eye shadow, black mascara and eye liner, pink lip gloss, and no blush. Rori was also wearing jean short shorts, only she was wearing a grey v-neck tee shirt that didn't cover her shoulders. She wore grey flats with jewels around the edges in the front. Her hair was curled with one red highlight in the front. She wore grey eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara, pink lip gloss, and no blush. Then Alex came out, the Alex who normally wears baggy guy shorts and a tee- shirt, well she came out wearing a beautiful black lace skirt going a little above her knees, she wore a fancy beaded see-through short sleeve shirt with a green tang top under it. She was wearing green normal flip-flops and holding and adorable green purse. She was also wearing black mascara and green eye shadow.

"How do I look?" Alex asked nervously.

"Amazing!" Kat squeaked with a huge smile on her face. All of the girls looked amazing, every single one of them.

"So where are we going to go now that we are all dressed up?" Rori asked curiously.

"How about we go on a walk through the park, then we can catch a movie!" Alice suggested.

"Brilliant idea Alice, you're a genius," Lily complimented.

"I try," Alice bragged. The six best friends laughed and then started to head out of the door and down the stair to tell Mary and Patrick where they were going.

"Mom, dad, we're going to the park, and then the movies so, see you then!" Lily called. They all just continued to walk out of the front door and down the driveway until they reached the street and stopped. They looked both ways and when no cars were spotted coming from either direction the girls briskly darted across the street and then into the entrance of the beautiful park. The six girls walked down the path with their arms linked in one another's and their feet were going 'right left right left'. Suddenly they came across a playground and Kat ran off towards the swings. Lily, Kris, Rori, Alice, and Alex chased after her and sat upon one of the surrounding swings.

"I haven't been on a swing in like forever!" Alex called smiling.

"I know me, neither, this is so much fun. After school, prefect duties, boys, homework, friends, and stress, it really feels to good to just lay back relax and finally feel like a little kid again. Who agrees with me?" Lily shouted punching one of her arms in the air, the other one holding on tightly to the rope of the swings.

"YEAH!" the other five girls shouted repeated Lily's last hand action.

"I can't hear you bunch of sissy's, come on, let me really hear you. I said, WHO AGREES WITH ME!?!" Lily repeated more aggressively this time.

"YEAH!" the rest screamed on the top of their lungs. Once again throwing their fists in the air, Kat suddenly lost her balance.

"Whoa!" Kat exclaimed falling off of her swing and hitting the ground butt first. "My butt hurts but, I'll survive." Kat then put on a show like she was having a heart attack, she was such a drama queen (or drama princess as I call it).

"Spazz!" the rest answered her distress call unconcerned. They all knew Kat well enough now to know she got hurt too much for every single one of her injuries to be urgent. Kat laughed nodded her head and then got back o the swing.

"Be right back guys, I want to go down the slide," Alex said jumping off of her swing and landing it perfectly. She faced them, bowed, and then happily skipped away. They all laughed at her but then just forgot about it and then started a swinging contest. Alex took her shoes off at the top of the slide and then push herself down the enclosed tunnel and collided with someone who had apparently just been relaxing, that is until Alex decided to come down.

"Hey, what's your fucking problem?" the awfully familiar voice asked getting up off the ground. Then he turned to face Alex. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Lily, Kat, Kris, Alice, and Rori. We are all staying at Lily and Kat's until Friday then we are leaving for America," Alex explained giving Snape a big hug.

"We need to talk," he simply said.

"Yes I know," she agreed, "into the tunnel." Alex climbed back up the slide then find a comfy place where her and Severus could just sit and talk and no one else would disturb them. "Talk."

"First things first, I want you to know, that I love you Alex. With all of my heart and to see you cry like that earlier it, well quite frankly it shattered my heart, especially to know that it was my fault. I just want to make sure that you know that I love you and will never to anything to intentionally hurt you. I mean will definitely in some way hurt you again in the future on accident, I mean come on, I'm a guy that's what guys do they mess up. But no matter how badly I mess up, I will always want you there to forgive me," Severus said from his heart, "So what do you say? Do you forgive me?" Alex gave him a stern look at first but then her expression lightened like the sun lightens the world every morning.

"Of course Sev," she answered happily, "I will always forgive you." Then they kissed.

"ALEX CLEMENTINE SMITH WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Kris called from the swings. They broke apart and Severus raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Clementine?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Shut the fuck up you prat," she answered with a giggle, and then got around Severus and slid down the slide leaving him alone, and happy for a change. Maybe thing were finally looking up for the two Slytherins. "COMING KRISSY!" Alex joined the other five girls as they continued on their journey through the beautiful, serene (_A/N- in your face Mrs. Picchierri)_ park. Kat broke off of the chain and then just her and Alex skipped ahead of the group with their arms linked.

"So, who were you snogging in the slide?" Kat asked.

"What the fuck, how did you know?" Alex asked amazed at Kat's capabilities.

"I can read minds, don't you ever forget that," Kat answered then winked at Alex.

"Severus," she blushed.

"Thought so, I didn't feel like having to kick some random man whore's ass for snogging my best friend. And I also didn't feel like having to beat the shit out of you for cheating on my ex- best friend," Kat said threateningly. Then she pulled Alex back over to the chain of girls who had now started to sing. Kat linked herself back onto the messed up line of girls and then both Alex and Kat joined in the very random song in which they were singing about blue moons and colons. (_A/N- this is I real song that I started randomly singing at summer camp, Rori was laughing so hard… it went something like… once in a blue moon you eat something not good for your colon… yeah I was kind of going through a colon obsession stage)_

"Everyday, of our lives," Rori sang.

"Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight," everyone else continued.

"Gonna run, while we're young, and keep the faith," Rori finished the song with a really queer dance move. Lily just looked at her awkwardly while Kris just rolled her eyes and laughed at her retarded best friend. The girls stopped abruptly when they realized that they had already walked out of the park and were standing right in front of the movie theatre.

"Let's go see, Springtime Season," Lily said pointing to a giant poster with a beautiful eighteen year old girl sitting on a bench in a garden on it. They all loved romance flicks because they thought that they were just so cute!

"Six tickets to Springtime Season," Kat said handing the man $24. He handed her the tickets and so they walked inside the theatre. Kat was holding a giant bucket of popcorn that was drowned in butter and covered in salt. She was also holding a diet Coke and a box of Lemon Heads. Lily was sharing Kat's popcorn, so she was sharing her nachos and cheese with Kat as well. Lily also had a box of chocolates and a Sprite. Rori had chocolate, a cinnamon pretzel, and Root beer. Alex had sour patch kids, a hot dog, and Pepsi. Kris got atomic fireballs, a diet Pepsi, and cookies. And Alice had peppermint patties, Coke, and cotton candy.

The movie was about this girl named Kandee, she was eighteen years old and she was high-class and filthy rich. She met this lower class boy named Joseph and fell in love with him. Kandee's parents though being highly respected throughout their little town refused to let Kandee see Joseph. So she snuck of with him and had picnics in fields of flowers in the spring, and they would go down by the lake together and just enjoy each other's company. Then one day, when they were at the park together Kandee's father found them and he shot Joseph in the heart. Little did he know that he made two peoples heart bleed at that very moment. After that Kandee committed suicide because of her broken heart and because she wanted to be with him, no matter where he was.

"That was one of the saddest movies I have ever seen," Kat explained depressed.

"I know, I cried," Alice said sheepishly.

"Oh, my god me too!" Kat agreed. For the rest of the walk home the girls just relaxed and discussed the movie further. Its ups and downs, things they liked, things they didn't like, and parts that they thought needed more details. When they walked through Lily's front door they found Petunia and Vernon making out on the couch.

"Eww, remind me to burn that couch later will you babe?" Lily asked Kat. She just solemnly nodded and then the six of them retreated for Kat and Lily's room.

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life, how could she look at him, let alone kiss or snog! I mean that's absolutely disgusting, a pig like him. The filthy little mother fucker is going to get it good," Kris said with eyes full of hate and she was clenching her fist and jaw.

"I completely agree with you Kris, I think I'm going to throw up!" complained Kat absolutely disgusted. Everyone nodded their heads. They all heard the sound a door opening and then a shout was heard echoing through the house.

"Petunia! Get off that couch, what exactly do you think you are doing young lady, you just march yourself on up to your room and you stay there until I tell you to come out, you got me?" Patrick Evans yelled.

"Yes sir," Petunia obeyed ashamed heading up the stairs to her room, her eyes never leaving her feet.

"And Mr. Dursley I think that you and I need to have a little, chat," Patrick explained.

"Yes sir," Vernon agreed petrified. All of the girls laughed at how pathetic he was, why Petunia like him, none of them knew and they would NEVER know. He's super ugly, and if he had an okay personally then they would have understood but he's an asshole who treats everyone like shit because no one is better or more NORMAL as him. Ha, yeah… normal, if by normal he means a fat, ugly, mother fucking bastard, then yes, he is normal. They all agreed to this statement in their heads.

* * *

And then who knows how many miles away, Frank could sense the girls feelings and they were feeling, sad, disappointed, and miserable, and that gave Frank an idea. 

"James, is your house hooked up to the floo powder network?" Frank asked randomly. Everyone turned to look at him weird.

"Yes, of course and why?" James asked. Frank whispered his plan into James ear and James face went from utterly confused to contently satisfied. After Frank finished telling James his idea he nodded and said, "Let's do this thing."

* * *

"Lily what are we going to do about dinner?" Rori asked. Her stomach was growling rather loudly and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves. 

"Why?" Lily asked completely oblivious to the growling noises of her best friend's stomachs that surrounded her.

"Because we're hungry god dammit!" Kris screamed. Lily jumped because she didn't expect her to SCREAM! Then again, knowing Kris…

"How about we go to Olive Garden… it's right down the street we can get all dressed up!" Kat said. The girls all squealed and then continued into the closet that they were in earlier that morning. It seemed that more clothes had appeared.

"Woah! How the hell did you do that?!?" Alice exclaimed.

"Every time a new outfit is put into a store it appears in mine and Lily's closet. I'm rich in both the wizarding and the muggle world, but please keep that a secret," Kat begged.

"Of course babe," Alice answered while giving Kat a hug. They looked through the new clothes and Kat fell in love with this beautiful red sparkling dress, it was spaghetti straps with a v-neck, and where the v connects there in a metal to her knew hat the fabric of the dress wraps around a little bit. Kat put it on and it went down to her knees and was tight and straight, not poofy and not too tight. It was perfect. She slipped on red heels, grabbed her favorite red purse and walked out of the closet. Lily gasped when she saw how pretty Kat looked.

"If only Remus saw you know," Lily said with a smirk. Kat looked offended and slapped her across the face. Everyone else laughed, it was just so predictable Kat and Lily. Back in the closet, Kris was rummaging through the closet freely when she came across a beautiful dress. It was gold and strapless, it was straight down and then there was a seam going diagonally across her waist and then there was a small part below that that ended a little above her knees and the bottom was cut like smooth waves. Kris came out wearing that dress and Kat's gold flip flops and holding a gold purse and she looked amazing!

"Someone has to call Sirius… he'd faint if he sees you!" Kat screamed. The girls all giggled, but Alice kept searching the rack for something… anything, and then it grabbed her eye. It was a pink short dress. It was tied around her neck and was of course… v-neck and at her waist there was a black strip going around making it look like a shirt and then it continued with a bit of pink making it look like a pink fabric mini skirt. It was adorable. She put on pink flip flops, pink pearls, and grabbed a pink purse and then headed out.

"Frank would die to see you! You look hot!" Kris called. Alice blushed and then sat down next to Kat and Kris. In Lily's closet, Alex decided to wear a jean mini skirt with brown leggings and a brown v-neck spaghetti strap top. She wore adorable brown boots and carried a dark brown coach purse. All the girls screamed on the top of their lungs when Alex came out of the closet, I mean she looked amazing!

"Don't make me deaf!" Alex screamed. Alice and Kat swarmed Alex with hugs. Then Kris creeped up behind them and screamed "BOO!" on the top of her lungs. The three girls jumped three feet into the air and everyone started screaming and whipping pillows at each other.

"Pillow Fight!" Kat screamed whipping a pillow at the back of Alice's head. Feathers were flying everywhere because they pillows exploded as they slammed the victims head. Lily and Rori who were still in the closet just laughed at there mentally challenged friends and continued to look for something to wear. Then Rori pulled out the most beautiful pale blue dress she had ever seen. She put it on and it was spaghetti straps with a v-neck and it was cut one inch above her left knee to two inches below her right knee. She put shiny blue flats and grabbed a matching blue purse. When she came out the pillow fight stopped.

"Here she comes! Miss America!" Alex sang. They all laughed at Alex's retartedness but Rori really did look amazing! Then it was Lily's turn, she walked out wearing a emerald green dress that cut off an inch above her knees. I was strapless and v-neck and she looked absolutely beautiful. She wore matching green sandals that were high heels and a green purse.

"Wow Lily… just wow!" Rori complimented. Next was hair and make-up. Kat made her eyes violet, her hair straightened and down and had a stem less alive rose, in her hair. She was wearing black eyeliner and mascara, pink blush, lip gloss, and eye shadow, and she wore her diamond necklace, black anklet, and hanging diamond earrings. Kris had her hair in a ponytail and Kat put gold highlights in it for her. She was wearing gold eyeliner and eye shadow, black mascara, and skin tone blush. She also wore the golden bracelet that Sirius gave her for her sixteenth birthday. Alice had her hair up in a curly bun with her straightened side bangs hanging next to her face. She had pink glitter all throughout her hair as well. She wore pink eye shadow, lip gloss, and blush and black mascara. She hated eyeliner most of the time… she was also wearing the anklet that Kat had. Alex left her hair down… but curled it. She wore brown eye shadow, blush, mascara, and eye liner, but no lip gloss. Rori also kept her hair down and curled it, instead of making it wavy like Alex's, she put hers in bologna curls. She wore pale blue eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara, pink lip gloss and no blush. She also had on the promise ring that Derek gave her. And then there was Lily, wearing emerald green eye shadow, black mascara, no liner, no blush, and pink lip gloss. She had on her black anklet as well as Kat and Alice.

"Okay, so dinner first, and then we can go to Bluerayz! I love going to clubs!" Kat suggested. Then others also loved Bluerayz so they of course agreed immediately. The girls headed down the stair for the third time that day and went to go find Mary Evans.

"Mom, we're going to Olive garden, and then we're going to Bluerayz. We will probably get in really late so we'll just sleep next door so we don't wake you when we come in," Lily explained to her mother. Her mom nodded, she trusted the girls, even if they were sleeping at a guys house, she still trusted them.

"Okay girls, have a great time," Mary called as the girls turned and walked toward the front door. They all waved goodbye and closed the door behind them as they left. Rori, Kat, Lily, Alex, Alice, and Kris all started walking to the corner of the street, the restaurant was on that road, and the girls walked there all the time.

I have my cell phone incase we get separated," Kat randomly called. Lily laughed but nodded.

"Same," Lily answered. The rest of the short way to the restaurant the girls just walked in silence. They opened the big, glass doors and found the usual Italian setted restaurant, with the beautiful waterfalls pouring from the ceiling on both their left and right. They walked up to the lady at the check in desk and smiled.

"Table for six," Rori stated. The woman nodded and then a familiar waitress came running up to them.

"Alex, Rori, Lily, Kat, Kris, Alice, how great to see you! I'll take care of them Marge," the waitress answered.

"Hi Tessa!" Alex called hugging her best friend, Tessa hugged her back with a smile just as big as Alex's.

"You look amazing Alex, you all do!" Tessa complimented, "Going to Bluerayz after this?" The girls nodded knowing exactly what to do.

"Want to come with?" Kris asked.

"Of course! I get off at nine, so I'll meet you guys there!" Tessa squealed, and then lead them to their usual booth. "The usual I presume?" Tessa took out her notepad and the girls nodded, Tessa wrote down everything they usually have from drinks, to desserts. Then she headed off, they always got their food before anyone else because Tessa always told the cook that they were very important people. (Psshhh and they are!!) The girls just sat chatting for about five minutes when Tessa showed up with a giant bowl of Italian dressed salad, breadsticks, and all of their favorite drinks. Lily got chicken noodle soup (with a soda on the side! Haha!!) and the rest of the girls just ate the salad and breadsticks. The other tables were wondering why they were getting their food so quickly, when they had just got there. When their main plates got there, they all had something different. Kat had fettuccini Alfredo, Kris had Penne ala vodka, Lily had chicken alfredo, Alex somehow managed to get a hamburger and fries, and Rori and Alice got more salad. After they finished, the girls just got up left $250 on the table and left, the bill was only $99 so Tessa got a $151 tip. The girls quickly crossed the street and stood in front of Bluerayz. They walked to the front of the line.

"Hey Theo," Alice said with a nod. Theo smiled and opened the rope to let them in. He was tall, buff, and hot, but the girls didn't think of him like that. They walked into the club and it looked amazing! It got completely and totally redone while they were at school.

The stage was in the same place, only it was bigger and higher raised. The dancer floor was also bigger, and the wooden floor went from a darker wood, to a lighter wood. The girls looked around and found the bar, they walked over and took the only six red seats that were there.

"What can I get for you gorgeous?" The bartender addressed Kat.

"Um, a Shirley Temple," Kat responded. Then he turned to the others and they answered one by one.

"Shirley Temple." Lily said.

"Shirley Temple," Rori said.

"Shirley Temple," Alice said.

"Shirley Temple," Alex said.

"What drinks do you have?" Alex asked, they all laughed , "Shirley Temple." The girls all drank their drinks and then headed off to the dance floor to have some fun. The flashing lights were blinding and the blasting music was deafening, that just made it even more fun. The girls could tell that it was less crowded the usual so they just started dancing to a random song. They couldn't hear the words because it was too loud.

Guys, I'll be right back I'm going out for a second for some fresh air," Kat explained. She sometimes gets claustrophobic so she goes out for some air, and Theo always lets her back in.

Kat walked out of the club and sat down on a bench outside, she had her eyes closed and she was just breathing in and out when suddenly strong hands enclosed around her eyes and she jumped.

"Guess who," he whispered. Kat screamed and then jumped out of the seat and turned around to see the love of her life standing there. "Wow, you look… amazing!" He looked like he was going to faint, and he was blushing.

"Remus what are you doing here?" she asked him. She ran over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips, she slipped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. After about two minutes of them standing there kissing, they finally broke apart and then just stared into each other's eyes.

"Frank told us you guys would probably come here and we wanted to see if we could find you, only Frank isn't here yet and the guy won't let us in," Remus explained. Kat laughed at how cute he looked when he was helpless. She smiled kiss him quickly once more on the lips and then grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where the guys were trying to get into the club.

"Theo, can you please let them in, they're with me," Kat said.

"Okayy Kat, anything for you," Theo answered.

"Thanks!" She called as he unhooked the rope and let the five of us in. "And Theo, according to them Frank is coming soon, so tell him we are all in here okay." Theo nodded and so she continued into Bluerayz with Remus.

"May I have this dance?" Remus asked.

"No!" Kat teased sticking her tongue out at him and then running to the dance floor, before she could see Lily she stopped and had an idea. "Oh my god, I just thought of the perfect way to give Lily a heart attack, follow my lead and don't say anything," Kat instructed. Remus nodded and then she took his hand into hers once more and they cut through the crowd searching for their friends, when they found them and Lily saw Kat with some guy, Kat started kissing him.

"You fucking whore! You're going out with Remus!" Lily screamed. Kat didn't even break the kiss, she just kept kissing him and then flipped Lily off. "Oh no you didn't, now it's fucking ON bitch." Kat and Remus could both tell how pissed Lily was so they both decided that the prank was over. When Lily saw that it was Remus, the look of confusion, embarrassment, and anger covered her face. Kat and Remus burst out laughing and Lily just walked up to Kat and slapped her across the face.

"Oh, no you didn't," Kat started.

"Bring it bitch!" Lily answered. Kat flipped her off slapped her across the face and mouthed the letter 'ABS' to her.

"You did not just go there," Lily screeched.

"Oh yeah, I went there, BOUGHT CHOCOLATE, and then came back! OWNED!" Kat exclaimed. Then both girls started cracking up at how retarded that sounded and Remus just looked at his girlfriend, like she was crazy. The look on his face made the girls laugh even more, then someone tripped Kat and she screamed so loud the entire dance floor turned to look at her because there was no music on now. Remus caught Kat before she fell to the ground and helped her back onto her feet. When Lily and Remus saw who it was that tripped Kat, they both looked like they were going to kick his ass.

"Whoops, my bad," Lucius Malfoy spat. Undetectly Kris handed Kat a chocolate smoothie, she poured it over his head. "What the hell, bitch!"

"Whoops, my bad," she answered him and then walked away. Lily was laughing, but still pissed as hell. Before he walked away with Kat and Lily, Remus punched Lucius in the face.

"Leave her alone asshole," Remus ordered then walked away. Lucius looked scared shitless.

"Remus what are you doing here, and where is-," Lily asked.

"Surprise, has anyone ever told you that you are absolutely adorable? You look so beautiful Lily," James said sweetly grabbing her around the waist. Lily turned around and stared into James's gorgeous hazel eyes. She kissed him for the first time ever and fire-works went off in her head. Apparently James felt it too because he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Lily and James just stood there kissing so Kat and Remus decided to just walk away now…

"Hey gorgeous," Sirius said after kissing Kris's cheek.

"Omg Sirius!" She screamed with joy. She kissed him on the lips deeply. Once Rori saw Derek she ran up to him and kissed him too. All of the couples were kissing, so Kat to look at Remus and then he kissed her. She loved the way he kissed her, like the two of them are the only people in the world that matter. He was just so sweet and caring, she loved him so much, and he loved her.

Kris had her arms around Sirius's neck and she was playing with his long black hair as they kissed. She could swear that when they kissed the whole world froze and time was just an illusion. Sirius had his hands on her hips and the only thing he was thinking about was Kris.

Rori and Derek were both just lost together, never wanting to be found. They didn't kiss that much, but when they did, Rori felt like she had died and was sent to heaven, Derek felt like he had been touched by an angel. And in his eyes, he was kissing one.

The three couples broke apart all smiling and thinking only of one another. The all sat own in a booth. On one side Derek sat normally with his back against the cushion and his legs under the table, Rori sat sideways with her legs going across the bench. She was sitting up leaning against Derek's left arm/shoulder. They were holding hands also. Across from them was Kat and Remus, they were both sitting normally next to each other with Remus on the inside of the booth and Kat on the outside. Kat was leaning against Remus and she had her head on his chest and had his arm around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. Next to them, Kris was sitting on Sirius's lap and she was leaning back against him. The booth was abnormally huge in case you haven't noticed, it could fit up to eighteen people. Alex and Alice were both just sitting in the booth talking to each other, they were pretty bored. Then you could hear music;

_I'm Bringing Sexy Back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for all the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast_

"Hey Tessa, what's up?" Kat asked. "Oh okay, well maybe we'll see you before we leave then, okay byee babe!" Kat hung up the phone and everyone looked at her.

"Why is that song your ring tone?" Derek asked, "Especially when it's a girl calling!"

Kat laughed, "I only have that ring tone when Tessa calls."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Psshhh! Because she's sexy DUH!" Kris, Kat, and Alice screamed and then started laughing. Everyone started laughing.

"Who's sexy?" A male voice came from behind Alice.

"FRANK!" All of the girls screamed together.

"Psshhh, yeah I know I am," Frank joked.

"Not you, Tessa is sexy, remember?" Alice choked.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Frank chuckled.

"So wha u talking bout?" Lily said walking up to the table. The girls and Frank all laughed at Lily.

"We were talking about how sexy Tessa is," Kat explained.

"Oh, my god! Then what I said actually fits!" Lily exclaimed before falling into a fit of giggles. Everyone sat down in the booth and got comfortable. Then a really pretty song came on so Remus turned to Kat.

"May I have this dance?" Remus asked honestly.

"I'd be delighted," Kat blushed. They got up and Remus took Kat's hand and led her to the dance floor. Not far behind followed Lily and James.

"I can't dance," Frank said, then the girls all laughed, "Okayy, I can't dance to SLOW songs, happy?"

"No," Alex said with a smirk.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE YOU BITCH!" Frank said.

"Man-whore," she answered him simply.

"Touché, my friend, touché," Frank responded. Everyone laughed including Frank. Out on the dance floor Kat wrapped her arms around Remus's neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned against his chest. Lily and James did the same. It was one of Lily and Kat's favorite songs, it was called My Heart Will Go On.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on _

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on 

After that song went off Lily looked up at James and kissed him. This time, it wasn't full of lust and urgency, but love and compassion. Lily could feel her legs buckle and her knees go weak, she felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest.

The same happened with Kat and Remus, only Remus kissed Kat. He was so happy that Sirius had dared them to kiss, otherwise he never would have built up them courage to ask her out. Feeling his discomfort, Kat leaned in more to deepen the kiss, suddenly another song came on and both Lily and Kat quickly broke apart with from their boyfriends and ran back to the booth. They grabbed Frank's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor and started dancing with him. Remus and James just looked at them funny as Lily started to do this weird dance move where you swing your fist around in a circle in the air and then swing your body in the circle, kind of like you were riding a horse.

"Go Lily, go Lily," Kat and Frank chanted and then laughed as Lily suddenly made the move really slutty. James looked at her amazed and Kat just laughed her ass off. Then Frank and Kat started dancing together, they were facing each other and holding hands, they would lean to one d\side, roll their shoulders then go to the next side, and roll their shoulders. They repeated this until the song was over.

"I feel so left out," Kris said walking up behind Kat and Frank.

"I'M TIRED!" Alex complained. Kat quickly switched her gaze to Remus. She let go of Frank's hands and went over and kisses him. Lily was just standing there with James's arms wrapped around her waist. Kat looked into Remus's eyes, and he looked right back.

"I don't want to leave, I wanna stay here with Remus," Kat pouted. Remus laughed at how cute she looked and stole a quick kiss.

"Why don't we just come back with you guys, Mary won't mind… we can all stay in Kat's house, it's already 1:15 a.m. (_A/N- it's actually 3:28 a.m. right now… when I wrote this)_ Please," begged Frank. Kat smiled, she could only imagine herself falling asleep in the safe and comforting arms of her boyfriend, the man she loved. The other girls were all thinking the same thing.

"Please," all the other guys begged to their girlfriends. Sirius pouted and gave Kris puppy dog eyes, he looked so cute! Kris giggled, pecked him on the lips and rolled her eyes at his disappointed reaction.

"Fine," Lily sighed. Everyone looked excited except for poor Alex who really couldn't care less. The girls grabbed their boyfriends' hands and pulled them out of the club. They walked along the street all the couples were hand in hand until suddenly at the same time all of the girls just let got and ran ahead. They all linked arms and started skipping looking like retards. The guys were just laughing at how stupid their girlfriends looked. None of the guys took their eyes off the girls shadows when they suddenly just disappeared. The guys quickened their pas and ended up tripping and falling over something. When they saw what they had all stumbled over they saw it was in fact the girls. The only person who didn't fall for this trick was Frank.

"Oh no, I'm NOT falling for that again," Frank said hinting something.

"Haha…literally!" Kat laughed.

"Some one's a little tired…" Lily stated blankly. Kat just nodded and laid flat out on the side walk. Then popped up and made everyone jump as she ran to the door of the house they were standing in front of. She took something out of her pocket and the door opened. She ran inside and soon everyone else was following her. The guys all sat on the couches in the family room as the girls all ran upstairs to Kats old bedroom to change. The girls decided to put on the same pajamas that they had worn the night before. When they walked down the stairs the guys looked at them in awe at how they even looked amazing in pajamas.

Kat was the first to come down the stairs, she was wearing her long light blue silk pajama pants with clouds on them, and a plain same color light blue spaghetti strap top. She had her hair up in a bun, and she was wearing the diamond necklace that Remus gave her and a black anklet that Lily made her. Then Lily came down wearing cute pink, silk, long pajama bottoms with hearts on them and a plain same color pink spaghetti strap top. She had her hair in braided pigtails and was wearing a matching black anklet that she also made for herself. Then followed Kris, wearing camouflage Capri pajama pants and a cute green spaghetti strap top. Her hair was in a simple pony tail and she was wearing a golden bracelet with a K on it that Sirius bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Then Rori jumped down the stairs skipping almost every step with random hyperness wearing cute pink baggy pajama pants that said "bite me" and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she was wearing a promise ring that Derek gave her, her promised her that he would always be there for her. Alice slowly walked down looking terrified at how awake Rori was, she was wearing cute black short shorts and a gold spaghetti strap top. Her hair was in two buns and she was wearing an identical anklet to Kat and Lily. Finally Alex grudged down, wearing long baggy sweats that said "Join the dark side… we have cookies!" and she was wearing a long grey tee-shirt. Her blonde hair was down and she was wearing a bracelet made of green and silver beads.

They all walked over to the couch where there boyfriend was sitting (except Alex who was happy to know that she got her own couch) and giggled at the look on their faces. None of the girls had make up on and it was probably the first time the guys have ever seen them without make up (besides Frank of course). The were two loveseats, one long couch, then two arm chairs that had a connected footrest. Frank and Alice got the long one and were both all cuddled up before they fell asleep. Kris and Sirius were lying on the loveseat with hands holding each other's hand and their legs entwined. Lily and James were on the other loveseat, James had his arm around Lily and she had her head on his shoulder and Lily's legs were also entwined with James's. Kat and Remus were on the arm chair. Remus had his arm around Kat's waist and she had her head on his chest. They were laying slightly slanted upward, and their legs were entwined as well. Rori and Derek were lying on the final armchair and Rori was asleep with her head on Derek's lap. He was sitting up and was playing with her long brown hair; both of Rori's feet were in-between Derek's feet.

That night everyone (save Alex) fell asleep with a smile on their face and in the arms of the one that they truly loved.

* * *

_A/N:The songs were Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake and My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.Please Review! Just tell me what you think and be honest!! Thanks for reading... hope you liked it!_


	7. A day at the Carnival

_A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! MY LABTOP HAS BEEN BROKEN SINCE CHRISTMAS EVE AND I JUST NOW GOTIT FIXED TODAY! I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE RETYPING THE ENTIRE CHAPTER SO HOPEFULLY ITS LENGTH WILL MAKE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT! Anyway, thanks for reviewing everyone! Anyway, to update again I'll need 27 reviews! Also, in this chapter I used quite a few big words (well, big in MY sense) so I'm very proud of myself. Now this chapter I asked my friends what we should do and this is what they voted for. _

_Roller Rink_

_Aquarium_

_5- Carnival_

_Chapter Seven: A Day at the Carnival!_

_Disclaimer: Does J.K. Rowling have an obsession with cookies and mashed potatoes… didn't think so._

* * *

It was now about 11:30 now and faint whispering was heard by Kat.

"Aw, aren't they so cute together?" Alice whispered.

"I know! They make the perfect couple," Lily chimed. Kat smiled knowing how true this statement was. She opened her eyes and saw all of her friends crowded around them.

"What the hell!" Kat screamed making Remus wake up. The girls all giggled.

"Well the two of you are normally the last ones asleep and the first ones to wake up so we were surprised to see you two out of everyone to still be sleeping," Sirius pointed out.

"We woke up at about five, but eventually fell back to sleep," Remus explained hugging his girlfriend tightly which made all of the girls smile. He then sat up pulling Kat onto his lap so their friends could sit too. Lily and James both sat down on the couch with Kat and Remus until the girls decided to go get changed.

"Be right back babe," Rori said kissing Derek then running up the steps to Kat's old bedroom.

"I think we should take the girls somewhere," Sirius randomly stated.

"Random much?" James choked.

"Very, but a very good idea Padfoot," Remus answered.

"Thank you Moony," Sirius thanked.

"But where?" Derek asked turning to look at Frank. The others all turned to look at Frank also, after all he did know the girls more then any of them did.

"What the bloody hell, Cooper, why did you look at me… now everyone is!" Frank screamed.

"You know them better!" Sirius answered just as agitated.

"Oh… right…" he responded, "How about the carnival. I thought I saw one when we were on our way to the club."

"The WHAT?!?" the other guys asked clueless.

"Wow, you guys have never been to a carnival?" Frank laughed.

"Must we remind you that we are all from wizarding families?!?" James exclaimed.

"So am I!" Frank responded annoyed.

"Yes but your best friends are all muggleborns," Derek said.

"Except Rori… she a half blood," Remus added.

"And Alex, she's a pureblood," Sirius added also.

"Alice is a pureblood too, only, ever since her parents died when she was four she has lived with her Aunt and Uncle, her Aunt is a witch but her Uncle is a muggle and refuses and despises all things magical. Back to the carnival, okay well pretty much there are rides and games. It's a lot of fun!" Frank explained. "The girls LOVE going to carnivals."

"Okay," they all agreed in just in time for the girls to come running down the stairs dressed for the day ahead. Rori came down wearing a jean mini-skirt with a tight brown short sleeve shirt that said aeropostale. She also wore cute brown boots that go up to about four inches below her knees. Her make up and hair were done as well. Then Lily came down wearing an emerald green spaghetti strap shirt and jean short shorts. She wore matching green flip flops and her hair and make up were done as well. Then Kat came down wearing a v-neck strapless red top that had a small dark blue moose in the top right hand corner (which means it's from Abercrombie) and a dark jean mini skirt (both her and Rori's skirts and Lily's shorts were REALLY short) and cute red flip flops that matched. Her hair and makeup was also done and her shirt and flip flops matched her red highlights. Then Kris came down wearing a lilac colored spaghetti strap, v-neck top and jean short shorts and lilac colored flats. Her hair and make up was done as well. Then Alex came down wearing cute jean Capris and a white short sleeve shirt that said Hollister in blue. She wore white sneakers and her hair and makeup was done. Finally, Alice came wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt that said Abercrombie with jean short shorts. She wore matching yellow flip flops and her hair and make up was done.

The guys all looked at the girls with their mouths open and in complete shock. They all looked amazing! The girls all walked up the their boyfriend's shut their mouth and then kissed them quickly and smiled. Derek started tickling Rori, Frank started tickling Alice, James and Lily just started kissing, as did Kris and Sirius, and Remus grabbed Kat around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kat asked casually. The guys all smirked.

"Now that's a surprise," Sirius answered.

"Oo! Tell me please!" Lily said impatiently.

"Nope," replied James tapping Lily's nose gently. Lily looked really pissed off and walked away from James. Suddenly everything went dark for the girls and someone grabbed their hands and pulled them away. The girls believed it was the guys and followed them, thinking that they were going to their surprise. And they were right! They heard screaming and laughing and then light flooded their eyes once more, they were at the carnival!

"Oh my god. Frank I love you!" Kris screamed.

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius pouted.

"Well, it was obviously Frank's idea," Kat pointed out. No one contradicted her.

"Wow, I've never been to a carnival before," James stated.

"WHAT!" the girls all screamed.

"Never?" Lily asked him surprised.

"Nope never," he answered truthfully.

"Wow…" the girls sympathized him. Then seeing a roller coaster off in the distance, Kat grabbed Remus's hand and started dragging him after her as she started to run. He caught on to what was happening and started to run alongside her still holding her hand. They laughed when Kat suddenly tripped and pulled Remus down with her. Kris and Rori came running over to help Kat up and Derek and Sirius to help Remus. Then once everyone was off of the ground, they all skipped over to the roller coaster. It was called Nitro and was yellow and blue. It had one really big drop and it didn't go upside down. Everyone got in line together but they all got split up. Kat, Remus, Rori and Derek all sat in the front seat, Kris and Sirius sat in the row behind them. They were the only people on the roller coaster because everyone was eating right now at the carnival instead of on the roller coasters. None of the guys had ever been on a roller coaster before besides Frank (who wasn't even on it right now) so the girls laughed at their reaction as it started moving. On the way up everyone was calm except for Sirius who was flipping out.

"I WANNA GET OFF!!" Sirius cried.

"Padfoot calm down, it's only a muggle ride," Derek laughed. Sirius took out his wand and started slamming it on the safety bar. Suddenly it snapped in half and Sirius looked absolutely mortified.

"Babe… we kind of need to go shopping," he explained holding the snapped in half wand in front of his face.

"Yay! New shoes!" exclaimed Kris clapping her hands.

"No, new wand," he answered. She glared at him and he suddenly jerked, "And new shoes!" He looked scared out of his mind.

"Wpshh!" Kat said flicking her wrist like a whip.

"I am NOT whipped!" he denied.

"Yes you are," Kris said through gritted teeth glaring at him evilly.

"Yes ma'am!" Sirius answered her.

"Haha!," laughed Kat and Rori. Kris turned bright red with anger.

"Shut the fuck up," Kris muttered.

"I REALLY wanna get… AHHHHHH!" Sirius screamed as the roller coaster suddenly dipped straight down. Kat and Rori quickly went back to back and did a piece sign. Then light flashed and guys realized that they just had their picture taken. There were more drops and turns. Derek grabbed Rori hand so they sat there for the rest of the ride holding hands. The ride stopped.

"Finally it's ov- AHH!" Sirius was caught off guard by the break check. Everyone laughed at him, wailing and screaming like a two year old who was told he wasn't allowed to have a lollypop.

There were a few more small dips but then the train came to a halt for real this time. Sirius was relieved and everyone was disappointed. After taking off their safety bars they jumped off the ride and proceeded down the stairs in order to go and see their pictures. Kat grabbed Remus's hand and started running ahead again. Only this time Remus made sure she didn't fall. They got to the picture stand and the pictures were so funny. The one of Kat, Rori, Remus, and Derek was so cool! Kat and Rori were posing in the middle and Remus and Derek were on the sides with their arms in the air and huge smiles on their faces. Kat, Kris and Rori decided to buy one. Kat bought two pictures; one for her and Remus, Kris bought two pictures, one for her and one for Sirius, and Rori bought two pictures, one for her and Derek. Then, they looked at the other picture and started laughing so hard. Sirius had his mouth wide open his arms clutching the safety bar for dear life and it looked like he was crying. Kris who was sitting next to him made her fingers in the shape of a gun and pointed it at her head. The picture was so funny that Kat, Rori, and Kris bought two each. Each one bought one picture for themselves and one picture for their boyfriend.

All of the couples were holding hands as they all went off to find another ride to go on. The next ride they found was the tea cups.

"What the hell is the purpose of that ride?" Sirius asked. The girls looked amazed at his reaction.

"You've never been on the tea cups?" Kat asked. All of the guys shook their heads.

"Wow… I feel so bad for you guys… you must have had horrible childhoods I mean, what did you do for fun?" Rori said. The person who was running the ride let them all in. They all got into one tea cup and it happened to be red.

"Sit back and let the girls show you how it's done," Kris boasted. A loud beep was heard and then the three girls started spinning the plate in the middle as fast as they could and suddenly they were being whipped around at an unimaginable speed. They were spinning so fast the guys thought the tea cup was going to pop off of its axis.

"Slow down! You girls are going to break the ride!" Remus laughed.

"Plus I don't feel so good!" Sirius called getting dizzy. This only made the girls spin even faster. Suddenly they saw the plate stop spinning and the girls looked disappointed.

"It's over?" Derek asked.

"It's over," Rori answered.

"That was fun," the guys all smiled.

"No duh!" the girls answered laughing. The guys all rolled their eyes and suddenly Rori's stomach started growling.

"Stomach says it wants food!" Rori shouted. Kat laughed.

"Okay babe, lunch is on me," Kat answered.

"Yes! Free food!" the other girls called. Kat rolled her eyes and then grabbed Remus's arm. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder and they walked like that. Kris yawned so Sirius scooped Kris up and she screamed. He put her down and then she hopped onto his back and he carried her around. Rori and Derek were holding hands and laughing at how foolish Kris and Sirius looked running around the carnival. They found a food stall and Kat stepped up and asked everyone what they wanted. Kat stepped up to the window and told the girl what everyone wanted.

"Five fries, two salads, one hamburger, one onion rings, two spaghettis," Kat ordered.

"And what would you like to drink?" the lady asked.

"One Sprite, one diet Coke, and one diet Pepsi," Kat said.

"Please go to the next window," the lady said. They all walked over to the next window and there stood someone with two trays of food. Kat paid and then the guys carried the food to the first empty table they found that was big enough for the six of them. Derek passed out everyone's food. Kris had spaghetti and the onion rings, Sirius had the hamburger and two fries, Rori had a salad and a fry, Derek had the same and Kat and Remus had the other spaghetti and fries. Kris and Sirius had the diet Pepsi, Kat and Remus had the diet Coke, and Rori and Derek had the Sprite. They all sat their eating and talking.

"So how do you guys like the carnival?" Kat asked as Remus fed her a French fry.

"It's awesome!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm having a great time, love," Remus said.

"I love the carnival, it's just the perfect place to have fun and truly be a kid, you know?" Kris said.

"Yeah, I noticed," Derek said taking a deep breathe. He looked at Rori who looked deep in thought. "Rori, you alright babe, you seem kind of, out of it."

"Yeah, Rori are you okay?" Kris asked worriedly.

Rori still looked dazed but spoke anyway ignoring her friends and boyfriend, "Remus, did you ever notice that your name backwards in summer… only its missing an M?" Everyone laughed except for Kat who just smiled.

"Oh my god! I never noticed that!" Kat exclaimed.

"Random much?" Sirius asked taking a huge bite of his hamburger.

"Pretty much," Kris stated.

"Story of her life… literally," Kat laughed.

"Derek?" Rori asked turning to her boyfriend.

"Yeah babe?" He asked.

"Do you recycle?" Rori randomly questioned. Kat and Kris started laughing but Derek didn't answer.

"I said… DO YOU RECYCLE?!?" Rori practically screamed.

"Yes! Why?" He asked looking petrified.

"Dude, you look petrified!" Sirius laughed.

"ARE YOU PETRIFIED OF BEING PETRIFIED?!?" Kat and Rori sang making everyone look at them funny. A five year old who was waking by stopped and just looked at Rori. She turned in her chair and looked straight at him making a face that made her look like a fish.

"Are YOU petrified?" she asked him. The kid just stood there looking scared shitless.

"Mommy!" the little boy cried.

"Apparently," Remus said making everyone laugh. Rori went to take another sip of her soda and Kat quickly pulled it away and Rori looked like she was going to cry.

"Give me my soda!" Rori whined.

"No, you're too hyper, and if you want me to get you ice cream later then no more soda for you, okay?" Kat asked in a motherly way.

"ICE CREAM!" Rori screamed nodding her head vigorously. Everyone finished their food and stood up. The guys grabbed their garbage and their girlfriend's garbage and threw it all out for them. (_A/N- aww how sweet!)_

"Let's go play some games," Kris suggested.

"GAMES! I LIKE GAMES!" Sirius screamed.

"Oh my god you and Rori should so be a couple!" Kat declared. Sirius and Rori blushed furiously as to where Kris and Derek glared maniacally at Kat.

"I mean…uh," Kat stammered nervously. Kris and Derek looked at each other, and nodded.

"Run," Kris said.

"Wait! You didn't even let me explain why!" Kat pouted.

"Fine, why?" Kris asked rolling her eyes.

"First of all they are the two randomest people I know," Kat explained holding up one finger, to that reason everyone nodded in agreement, "And secondly, both of their last names are colors!" Everyone laughed at the second reason. "What?!? It's true Rori RED and Sirius BLACK!"

"Wow, I never realized that…" Rori stated.

"Me neither…" answer Sirius. They looked at each other and then Sirius screamed, "Rori my dear, will you marry me?!?"

"I would, but my best friend looks like she's going to kick my ass…" Rori responded dramatically. And what she said was true, Kris was really red and her hands were in fists. Derek was laughing his ass off and Kat and Remus decided to just start walking away.

"Wait, Kat, Remus… TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Sirius yelled running after them. All the others turned to see them walking away and joined them. The friends were just walking along and laughing at absolutely nothing until they got to the games.

"I'll pay for one game for each of the guys, but if you want to play another one then you have to ask your girlfriends who ALSO HAVE MONEY!" Kat said when everyone looked at her for money.

"What you're not gonna pay for us?" Rori asked pouting.

"No, use your own money," Kat hissed.

"But WHY?!?" Kris begged.

"I paid for lunch therefore you should be thankful! But noooo you're gonna try to pester me into giving out more money! Just because I" Kat started but stopped herself. The girls laughed.

"What was that?" Rori said smirking.

"NOTHING SHUT UP OR I'LL SPILL YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Kat screamed angrily.

"THEN WE'LL TELL YOURS! Wait… aren't they the same things?'" Kris yelled back while winking at Rori and Kat. The girls who were just about to claw open each others' throats were now laughing so hard that they were leaning on each other to make sure that they didn't topple over.

"Are we missing something?" Remus asked as all the guys looked at each other.

"No… maybe… kind of…" Kris said through laughs.

"YES!" Kat and Rori screamed at the exact same time and then gave each other high fives.

"How do you girls do that?" Derek asked.

"Do what?!?" The three girls asked together.

"THAT!" all of the guys said and then looked at each other. The girls once again… laughed.

"That's how," Kat simply said.

"Yes, but you girls do that ALL the time!" Derek exclaimed.

"So? What's wrong with that?" they all answered in unison again.

"Ugh!" Derek screamed frustrated.

"Heehee… sorry babe," Rori said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I wanna play THAT game!" Sirius said pointing at one of the games. Kat and Remus laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," they laughed then suddenly stopped because they didn't want to get back to the random fight.

"I wanna play to!" Derek said running over to the game with Sirius in tow.

"Me to!" Remus called following after them. The girls just laughed as the lady explained the game to them.

"So all you have to do is shoot the water into the hole?" Sirius asked looking disappointed.

"As in moves," she finished for him.

"OKAY! KAT GIVE ME MONEY!" Sirius screamed at Kat taking a seat. Derek and Remus took a seat on each side of him and Kat walked up and paid the lady. The guys all grabbed the handle of the water gun and when the buzz was heard the water started. The guys were pretty much tied and then some one's red light went off the sound of 'winner' went off as well. "Moony, you suck."

"What would you like?" the lady asked Remus, when he looked confused she continued, "Your prize."

"I don't know, Kat?" he called, she came over and he put his arm around her waist.

"Yes?" she asks smiling.

"Pick anything you like," he offered. She smiled and went on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips. That made him smile too.

"I want that one!" She exclaimed pointing to a big black teddy bear. The lady pulled down the teddy bear and handed it to Kat. She kissed Remus again and then examined the teddy bear. "I'm going to name him Fred… Fred this is Remus, Sirius, Derek, Kris, and Rori… and I am Kat. Everyone say hello to Fred."

"Hi Fred," everyone chorused. Kat grabbed Remus's hand and then the group continued through the board walk/games section of the carnival. They came across another game with a slanted barrel and three baseballs.

"Rori, can I play… PLEASE?!?" Begged Derek.

"Okayy," she giggled handing the lady five dollars. Derek threw the one ball at a time and made all three of them in.

"Wow…" All the girls said looking amazed.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You should play baseball!" Rori pointed out staring at him. The girls all nodded looking just as dumbfounded as she did.

"What's baseball?" the guys asked. The girls gasped.

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF BASEBALL?!? OH MY GOD!" the girls screamed in awe and shock. The guys still looked confused.

"It's a muggle sport," Kris explained. To this statement the guys all nodded.

"A freiken AWESOME muggle sport might I add…" Rori added.

"Sure… what ever, anyway… babe what do you want?" Derek said.

"That one!" she cried happily pointing to a yellow and orange baby cow that had big brown eyes

"What shall I name my sexy cow…ORANGE JUICE!" Rori shouted looking at her friend's for agreement about her cow's awesome name and her friends just rolled their eyes and looked away. "You don't like it?" She sounded really hurt when she said this.

"Orange juice is a great name for a cow babe, I love it," Derek said kissing her quickly on the lips. Then he looked at her and she pointed to 'orange juice's' forehead, so Derek kissed its forehead and Rori squealed with happiness.

Then Sirius started pulling on Kris's shirt and he was pointing to a game. She rolled her eyes and then walked with him over to one that the object of the game was to climb a rope ladder and it could flip you upside down and you had to make it to the top of the slanted rope without touching the ground. Kris paid for him and then he ran into the area with the rope and started climbing. He crawled up that rope like he was part squirrel and then he came back down within seconds.

"Easy!" He shouted causing people to gape at him in disbelief. Sirius ran over to Kris and pulled her over to a giant wall of stuffed animals to see which one she wanted. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled and then made her choice. It was a baby bunny in footie pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Aww," Kat and Rori chorused at the adorable bunny.

"I'll name her bunny…" Kris declared.

"Wow… so creative!" Kat teased earning laughs from everyone.

"Shut up… now everyone say hi to bunny…" Kris said, no one responded and so she got really pissed, "I said… SAY HI TO BUNNY GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Everyone jumped at Kris's over powering voice.

"Hi bunny?" They gave in frightened. Kris smiled and just hugged the bunny giving Sirius a kiss for winning it for her. "Thanks Siri."

"Your Welcome… and please don't call me that…" he complained.

"Why not?" She asked disappointed, "It's cute!"

"It's annoying just… please Kris," he begged.

"NO! I'll call you what ever the hell I want to call you got that?!?" Kris screamed the answer angrily. Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but a song broke up the bickering and everyone sighed, they were relieved that they didn't have to hear the entire fight.

The song was heard:

_Lily, my one and only  
I can hardly wait till I see her  
Silly, I know I'm silly  
Cause I'm hanging in this tree  
In the hopes that she will catch a glimpse of me  
And thru her window shade  
I watch her shadow move  
I wonder if she...?  
Lily, my one and only_

"Heyy Lils,.. where? The dance floor… okay meet you there in five minutes!" Kat said hanging up her phone.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius asked looking concerned.

"What? Oh you mean the song! Haha… it's called Lily so I set it as my ring tone whenever she calls," Kat explained with a laugh.

"Well, what did she want?" Derek asked looking at Kat.

"Oh, she wanted us to meet her at the dance floor… so follow me!" Kat giggled skipping ahead of the group. Remus ran to catch up with her and then grabbed her hand and they walked together. The other two couples in the same position were walking in tow. They kept walking until they saw a girl with fiery red hair waving at them.

"Over here!" She screamed.

* * *

Frank, Alice, Lily, James, and Alex watched as their friends walked away from them and toward the roller coaster.

"They just ditched us!" Alex said sounding pissed.

"No duh, dipshit," Frank answered her. The others laughed at his choice of words. After the laughter died out the five friends looked at each other blankly.

"What are we gonna do?" Alice asked. Although this question was simple and random it was going through all of their minds.

"I'm hungry… let's go eat!" Lily suggested.

"FOOD!" Alex and Frank screamed in unison. They looked at each other, nodded and then gave each other a high five. Lily walked leaning on James and his arm was around her waist. Frank was walking in between Alice and Alex and he had an arm around each of them.

"Alex… h-how could you do this to me?" a mock- upset voice rang.

"SEVERUS!" Alex screamed running away from Frank and into the arms of her boyfriend. They kissed and then jumped apart when coughing was heard from behind them. When they saw it was Lily they both blushed and then just held hands.

"Po-," Severus started, then Alex elbowed him in the stomach, "James."

"Sni-," James started as well until Lily copied Alex's motion on James, "Severus." The boys were holding back insults and everyone could see it, Lily and Alex looked at each other and shrugged. I mean, who cares if yours and your best friend's boyfriends hated each other, didn't matter in the least to them.

"Hey Snape," Frank greeted welcomley.

"Hey Frank," he answered.

"Hey," Alice said with a warm smile.

"Hey," he answered. Lily just smiled at her old best friend and waved, he mimicked her and then they both laughed. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Food," James answered simply.

"I see," Snape answered.

"Indeed," James continued. The girls, Snape, and Frank started laughing (_A/N my friend who Lily is based off of always says indeed and it's pretty much and indside joke, a lot of things in this story is an inside joke so that's why some things really don't make any sense)_ and James looked really confused. "What?!?"

"Nothing…" Lily answered still laughing. He turned his head at Snape.

"And why are YOU laughing?!?"

"No reason…" Snape answered also still laughing. James groaned in frustration.

"So am I the ONLY one here who can't read each other's minds?" He asked angrily. The others just stopped laughing looked at him sternly. It went silent for two minutes.

"Yes," Alice said when the silence became to much to handle. (How it got quiet at the carnival… I have no idea!) Then she just turned and started walking towards a building that said Striped Umbrella, the others just shrugged and followed her into the fast food restaurant. Alice took out her wallet and then turned it upside down and nothing came out, so she just pouted and then turned around and smiled at Frank. "Frank, will you pay for me… please?" She made a face that Frank just couldn't say no to so he took and hand and they walked over to the window. Severus bought Alex's food as well and she thanked him with a kiss.

"I feel horrible…" James stated.

"Why?" Lily asked still leaning on him.

"I'm a horrible boyfriend! I'm the only one whose not paying for their girlfriend! I feel like a poor jerk," James sorrowed.

"Shut up!" Lily screamed making James jump, "You're amazing and… and I love you," she admitted looking into his eyes. He looked completely surprised for a moment but then his expression changed to complete joy.

"You have no idea how long I've been dieing to hear those words come out of your mouth," he smiled hugging her. Lily started crying into his chest. "Lily, what's the matter?" He pulled her back so he could look into her tear filled eyes.

"I-it's nothing…" she tried to explain.

"No apparently it's not nothing," James scolded pulling her into a deserted hallway, "Now please Lils, tell me what's bothering you." The tears she was holding back were now pouring freely down her beautiful face.

"I've just always been afraid that you only wanted me because you liked the chase… and you'd break my heart once I finally fell for you… well it's finally happened and I'm scared to death because honestly I-I just don't know if I could take it if you did… I know that I've done it to you for years but… but James, I'm ready to admit it now, I love you and I-I just don't want to lose you!" she sobbed into his chest. He held her tightly and rocked back and forth trying to calm her down.

"Never Lily Evans, you will never lose me, even if you leave me, I promise you, I will always love you… and don't you EVER forget that!" James cried tears gathering in his eyes, but of course he didn't let them pass there. Lily looked into his eyes noticing how sincere his word were and so she just kissed him and then relaxed a bit.

"Look at us," she laughed looking in the mirror hanging from the wall. James laughed too, they were both just standing there, their eyes all red and puffy hugging. James looked down at the girl that he was finally able to hold in his arms he held her face in his hands and wiped away her tears then kissed her forehead.

"All better?" He asked grabbing her around the waist.

"For now," She answered, and with that they held hands and went to meet up with their friends in line.

"I want the Caesar salad and a giant cookie… and he wants the same," ordered Alice, "Oh! And a large coke! We'll share." Frank nodded at her choices. Frank paid, grabbed their food and then they went to find a table for the six friends (well… five and Snape). Then Alex and Snape walked up to the counter.

"Umm… I'll have a hotdog and fries… he'll have a hamburger and fries… and a chocolate milkshake!" she ordered making Severus laugh while shaking his head at his girlfriend. He paid, grabbed their food and headed off to where Alice and Frank were sitting. Then Lily and James walked up to the counter.

"She'll have the salad with the Italian dressing and a giant cookie, and… I guess I'll have the same, and for a drink… we'll share a root beer," James said earning a smile from Lily. She paid for the food and then James carried it over to their friends.

"So, when are you guys going to America?" Severus asked to which James looked completely shocked.

"Friday," Lily explained.

"Does he…" Severus started but Alex and Alice both put their hands over his mouth to stop the rest of the sentence at the same time. After Severus shut up they took their hands away and gave each other high fives. James looked confused and in his head was deciding whether or not he wanted to know what was going on… but knowing Lily and her friends he decided that he probably didn't so they just dropped the subject.

"So, Sev, what are you doing this summer?" Alex asked looking at her boyfriend

"Same as usual, spending as much time away from my house as humanly possible, probably going to be hanging around at our park," Severus answered.

"What do you mean by your park?" James asked.

"Oh, he lives down the street from me and Kat, so does Alex, we all live by this one park, the one that is literally across the street from me and Kat and down the road from Alex and Sev," Lily explained. James just nodded and kept eating his salad. After about twenty minutes everyone was done with their food and so they decided to head toward the dance floor at the complete opposite side of the carnival. They started walking but then James who wasn't paying attention walked into a clown.

"Oh, sorry sir I… AHH CLOWN!!" James screamed. The clown had a pure white face (make up)

"You're afraid of clowns?!?" Alex and Severus laughed.

"Shut up!" James snapped.

"Aww… my poor baby!" Lily teased making a baby face at him. He stuck his tongue out jokingly at Lily so she went over to the clown and gave him a hug. Then she secretively handed him a five dollar bill and whispered something in his ear, James didn't notice anything though. Lily walked back over to James grabbed his hand and the group continued walking. They reached the boardwalk/games section of the carnival and Lily stopped to tie her shoe she bent down and suddenly the same clown that Lily paid before jumped out of no where and James screamed on the top of his lungs and started running in circles. Lily, who was already on the ground because she was tying her shoe, was now rolling on the ground crying of laughter. Alice fell next to her and she was clutching her side because it hurt to laugh as hard as she was. James stopped running in circles and he stopped screaming and he looked half angry at Lily, and half petrified of the clown standing next to him.

"L-Lily… how could you?" James asked completely honestly.

"I'm sorry James b-but I j-just couldn't r-resist," explained lily through her maniacal laughter. The clown smiled and then walked away (for good this time) and then James face turned into complete anger. Lily only did this prank in fun, but when she saw that she really hurt James she felt horrible. James shook his head in disappointment.

:Lily, yes that was hilarious but I think you really scared the living hell out of him," Frank said. James walked ahead and Frank ran after him to make sure he was okay.

"Guilty tummy!" Lily complained holding her stomach. Whenever she did something that made her feel guilty she always said this. (_A/N- In school the other day, Lily and I went to guidance because one of our friend seemed depressed and it was scaring us and afterwards we felt really guilty because the guidance councilor said that if our friend didn't agree to come she would get them to talk to her some way or another, so Lily and I felt really guilty And I actually said "Guilty tummy" and I was holding my stomach as I did this and now Lily and I always do this whenever we feel guilty about something. SORRY ABOUT THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE… my friends and I just have a lot of inside jokes that I keep putting into the story and if I didn't explain them it just wouldn't mean the same thing that I am trying to imply.)_ Alice just patted her on the back and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I think you should go and apologize," Alice advised. Lily nodded and then ran off toward James and Frank.

"Frank, do you think I could talk to James for a moment alone?" Lily asked as she reached the two boys. Frank nodded and then walked back towards Alex, Alice, and Severus. James looked at her and she gave a weak smile. "I'm so sorry James, I-I didn't know that it was this big of a deal… I was only joking around!" James stayed silent. Tears gathered in Lily's eyes and she turned to walk away but James swiftly grabbed her wrist spun her around and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then she kissed him back.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO… DAMN!" Alex screamed making them jump apart. They were both flustered and breathing heavily.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they shared one in America," Frank muttered quietly, unfortunately for him Lily and James heard him anyway. James just smiled a really goofy smile and Lily slapped Frank across the face.

"We will do no such thing!" She shouted. The grin on James's face evaporated and he now looked really disappointed and that made everyone laugh except for lily who had a stoic look on her face but then she smiled a little bit and slapped his arm playfully. He smiled again and then grabbed her around the waist and started pulling her towards the direction of the dance floor. She laughed and then they all followed his lead. They were almost there when suddenly Severus and Alex who were leading the group stopped.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I-I don't think I should come," Severus said looking at the ground.

"Sev, what are you talking about?" Alex asked getting worried, this might be the last time she got to spend time with him before she left for America.

"Well, let's just say that Sirius hates my guts and Derek and Remus.. wouldn't be very… excited… to see me," Severus stated.

"Got that right," James chuckled causing Frank to back hand him in the back of head. James muttered those words softly and thankfully no one else heard but him.

"I'll see you guys when you get back," he started, then he turned and faced Alex, "Byee Alex." Tears rushed to her eyes and she hugged him tight.

"Please don't leave, Sev, I'm not going to get to see you for a two months!" Alex cried. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm the balling girl in his arms down.

"Alex, go hang out with him alone for a while, you can go back home with him if you want to also, just come back before Friday," Lily suggested. Alex and Severus both immediately smiled and ran over and gave Lily a huge hug.

"You're amazing, you know that Lils?" Alex asked while hugging one her friend.

"Psshhh! Yeah, I know," Lily said concededly then she gasps really loudly.

"Lily, what's the madder?" James asked looking scared. Lily looked mortified.

"I-I just sounded like you…" Lily said keeping a straight face. Everyone burst out laughing (that is except James) and he just started chasing her and when he caught her he lifted her up into the air and then put her back down and tickled her. She screamed with mirth and joy until he finally stopped tickling her because their friends were starting to get annoyed.

"Bye Alex, bye Sev," Lily called after them. Severus paused for a moment… realizing that Lily just called him Sev… like she used to… but NO he couldn't think about Lily, he was with Alex, he loved Alex, and he knew it too. He sighed and decided to let it go that Lily will 99 definitely never forgive him, but it was that 1 that kept him holding on, he missed his best friend, he only wished that she missed him as well.

"Byee Lils!" They answered in unison and then walked off in the opposite direction. When the friends… well the four that were still there, got to the dance floor, Lily decided to call Kat and tell her where to meet them.

"heyy Kat… we're at the dance floor meet us there… the dance floor, okay bye," Lily said then hung up her cell phone, and within five minutes Lily saw them so she waved her arms around madly and wailed, "Over here!"

Kat, Remus, Rori, Derek, Kris, and Sirius walked over to Lily, James, Frank, and Alice.

'Umm… Lily… did you…. lose someone?" Rori asked noticing Alex's absence.

"Yeah, Lils, where's Alex?" Kat and Kris both said then gave each other high fives.

"Oh, we were hanging out with Severus and now she is going to spend some time with him because he was afraid that if he came Remus, Derek, and Sirius would rip him limb from limb," Lily explained.

"I'm surprised at you James, he's still alive?" Sirius asked with mock-shock.

"Unfortunately yes," James stated earning an elbow in the ribs from Lily, "OW! Why do you keep doing that?!?"

"Stop being a scumbag!" Lily shouted.

"I will when you stop elbowing me!" James fought back.

"I'm elbowing you BECAUSE you're being a scumbag!" Lily screeched.

"Oh… okay then," James answered and then kissed Lily on the cheek. Lily smiled and then grabbed his hand.

"Wow… what an… INTERESTING… relationship," Sirius whispered to Derek. Derek fell over laughing and nearly pulled Rori down with him, but Rori with her awesome Quittitch skills managed to keep her balance.

"What the hell Cooper… you okay?" Remus asked lending him a hand to help him up.

"Yeah, thanks Moony," Derek said as Remus helped him up.

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius cried.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"I helped too!" Sirius complained.

"Padfoot, you're the reason why I fell down… and you didn't even help me up, why the hell should I say 'thank you Padfoot'?" Derek asked glaring at Sirius. Apparently this was a compliment or something because Sirius was grinning like a five year old boy on Christmas morning.

"YOU"RE WELCOME!" Sirius called. Lily rolled her eyes, will he ever grow up?

"God, can you EVER be serious?" Lily asked angrily.

"You see Lilykins… I'm ALWAYS Sirius," Sirius smiled. Kat and Rori laughed at the look on his face.

"Kat, what time is it?" Kris asked.

"4:32… and 30 seconds if you want to be exact," Kat answered. _(A/N- okay I know what your thinking… why 4:32… and AHHH ANOTHER LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT MAKES NO SENSE. Okay well once again an inside joke… I went to go see a movie with my friends, the only one of them that you guys would know was Alex, and was telling everyone that it ends at exactly 4:32 (and a half) and as soon as the movie was over I checked my cell (I had it set to minutes, seconds and hours) and it said 4:32:30. My friends and I started laughing our asses off and the people who hadn't already left looked at us like we were nut cases (which.. we kinda are… but that's not the point… so yeah anyway I just HAD to say 4:32) (and a half) Haha X3) _

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" The guys screamed.

"4:32 and three quarters…" Kat answered. The guys looked at each other.

"We have to go soon… we promised Mrs. Potter we'd be back by dinner tonight at 7," Derek explained. The girls looked devastated.

"NO!" They all shouted making pouting faces. Kat looked up at Remus. He just smiled sadly at her then pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"Please don't leave…" Rori sulked. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. After they broke apart he kept his arms around her and they just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to… I'll see you on Friday," he tried to cheer her up, but it wasn't working, he was upset that he had to leave too, "Hey, we still have two and a half hours left, so come on, lets have fun now… and worry about goodbyes later… okay?" Rori just nodded and they looked up, all of the girls looked sad as did the guys.

"I think we should all go to Lily and Kat's and then play truth or dare in their bedroom, after all we never got to finish," Alice suggested with a smirk the girls and Frank all immediately agreed and the guys did what ever the girls wanted to do so they went back to Lily and Kat's house. While they were walking down the street Lily decided to fill the boys in about what happened with Petunia.

"If you see a fat ass walking around with a slut clinging onto him… that's just my sister trying to ride a cow…" Lily explained causing the girls to laugh.

'Lily, what happened?" Frank asked surprised that Lily would say this about her sister.

"Well… the fat ass walrus yelled at Petunia and called us all freaky whores… so me, being an awesome friend, stood up for everyone cause NOBODYmesses with my friends. Then Wally the walrus broke up with Petunia and she blamed us 'freaks' and now she won't talk to us and is being a stubborn bitch. DAMN SHE'S BEEN HANGING AROUND ME AND KRIS TO LONG!" Kat finished. Everyone laughed at the Wally the walrus and the last thing she said. The guys really weren't used to the girls cursing because they all got top marks in school and were MOST of the time well behaved, so this cursing came as a shock to them. They walked in the door and immediately walked into Petunia and 'Wally' and the fat ass prick turned to Petunia.

"I'll be right back," he cowered knowing full well that they could do magic now.

"Well… well. Looky here if it isn't the little freaks and their freaky little freaks of boyfriends," Petunia said with a smirk.

"I don't think you used the word 'freak' enough in that sentence Petunia," Lily sneered.

"And if I were you, I wouldn't be insulting our boyfriend's just because you don't have a boyfriend… oh wait… you DO have a boyfriend… I'm sorry… I don't count walrus's as people…" Kat smirked making Petunia turn red with anger.

"Aw, the rich little brat thinks she's so perfect doesn't she… getting everything she wants well guess what princess… you're wrong. Do you remember what the last words you ever said to your mother were? Well, how about I refresh your memory you told her that you hated her and that you wish she would just butt out and never talk to you again, and that's exactly what she did didn't she? She got into a car crash and died less then an hour after you said that. And then your father, he killed himself didn't he, even though he still had you and your brother, he killed himself anyway, because you weren't good enough for him. It was entirely your fault that he killed himself too. If you hadn't told your mom that you hated her then she never would've gone for a car ride so she could calm down and then she never would have died. And if she didn't die then your father wouldn't have committed suicide. And then your brother, Jason, goes off to fight in the Order of the Phoenix and he prays that he would die, so he wouldn't have to put up with you anymore, I wonder why? Incase you haven't gotten my point yet, I'll just tell you, you have no family, everyone left you! No one really cares what you do, for all they care… you could die!" She screamed at Kat. The boys looked astonished at what Petunia was saying. Kat burst out crying and then fell into Remus's arms.

"Kat, that's not true your parents loved you, so did Jason!" Frank comforted.

"Oh, I'm not even done yet, and then ," Petunia started until Kat turned to Petunia and slapped her across the face… hard.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK GO THERE YOU BITCH!!!" Kat screamed. The boys (except Frank) all looked really confused. Lily held her wand out at Petunia's face, then Lily's mother ran in with 'Wally' behind her.

"Lily Evans! YOU PUT THAT WAND AWAY RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Mary Evans shouted. Lily dropped her arm and put her wand in her pocket. Then Lily turned and started to walk up the stairs everyone followed her up.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!? SHE IS SUCH A BITCH!" Lily screamed frustrated slamming onto her bed face down. James walked over and hugged her and then kissed the back of her head. This made her relax a lot more and then she flipped over and James and her laid on the bed and she laid with her head on his chest.

"Tell me about it," Kat said looking miserable and then started crying again. She slid down the side of the bed and landed on the floor with her head against the side of the mattress. Remus came over and plopped down besides her and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't listen to her Kat, she's a bitch," Lily said looking at her from the top of the bed with James. Then Frank sat down on the other side of Kat and held her hand.

"Yeah, Kat, just forget her and what she said, she just wants to be like us… you know that and unfortunately you had to stand up for Lily, it's this friend weakness you have," Frank explained hugging her tightly. She smiled and then wiped away the tears.

"Thanks guys," Kat said. She looked at Remus who was sitting besides her with his arm around her, looked really concerned.

"You okay?" Remus asked her. She leaned towards him and kissed him quickly on the lips, then she sighed.

"I will be," she said, "Okay, Frank truth or dare?" Everyone looked quickly from Kat to Frank.

"What me… why me?!? Surely you would rather pick Alice, I mean come on!" he complained and earned a smack on the arm from Alice.

"Because I picked you… now answer!" She demanded laughing.

"Fine… no need to be all fussy about it… dare," he answered bravely.

"Follow me…" Kat ordered. She got up and he followed her into her closet and then she shut the door, it was silent for a moment.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Frank screamed. Then you heard Kat laughing. "Fine." They stayed in there for like another five minutes and then you hurt a lot of giggling.

"Oh my god… YOU LOOK SO SEXXII!!" Kat screamed and then you heard a loud bang.

"Kat… is everything okay?" Remus asked wondering what the hell was going on in there. Suddenly it got really dark and then there were disco light and music and then Kats voice rang throughout the room.

"Presenting, the amazingly sexxii… FRANNY!" Kat screamed as the door opened and fog spread through everywhere.

"Don't call me that!" Frank screamed just then the smoke vanished and you saw him wearing a bubblegum pink strapless bra with white polka dots and it was from Victoria's Secret. He was also wearing pink boxers that had these purple words all over them 'I'm a fagot!' Everyone laughed at him, he looked so ridiculous. Then dance of the sugar plum faeries from the nutcracker came on and he started dancing ballet to it. Alice was laughing so hard that she was crying and Lily was literally rolling on the floor laughing. When the song was over the lights turned on and Frank was wearing his normal clothing.

"I'm never gonna look at you the same again!" Alice choked. Frank looked at the floor blushing but looking sad that Alice said that. Alice saw the look on his face and then she ran over and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Never said that it was a bad thing now did I?" She said seductively with a wink.

_"Cough cough_ WHORE_ cough cough"_ Kris joked.

"No I'm the whore!" Lily argued. James looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, well I'm the slut AND the bitch!" Kat said.

"You're the what now?" Remus asked. Kat, Lily and Kris laughed.

"I'm the slut and the bitch, Lily's the whore, and Kris is the emo slut," Kat explained. Everyone just looked at them funny.

"So you're a slut and a bitch?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yupp," Kat answered with a smile.

"Lils… how the hell are YOU a whore?!? You are the least whoreish person I know!" James explained.

"Oh, well then you must not know me very well," Lily said. Then when she saw the look on James's face she quickly added, "Guys, it's only an inside joke." The guys who were all apparently holding their breath let it out.

"You scared me!" James screamed causing Lily to fall off the bed. She landed on top of Derek who looked so shocked that it wasn't even funny.

"Why, hello their Derek how are you on this lovely evening?" Lily asked flirtatiously.

"Derek if you answer that question I swear I will castrate you," James threatened.

"Was that a threat?" Derek asked sounding offended.

"Obviously," Sirius snorted.

"Shut up Padfoot, they weren't talking to you," Remus said.

"Yeah, well they weren't talking to you either," Sirius explain.

'Pads… just shut up, and yes Cooper, that was a threat," James sneered.

"You wanna go?" Derek called.

"Maybe I do!" James said getting up. Derek gently moved Lily off of his lap before springing to his feet, James tackled Derek to the ground. They were rolling around wrestling and all of the girls jumped on Lily's bed so that they didn't get tackled. Then out of no where Sirius lunged at Remus and they started wrestling as well. Frank got pulled into the wrestling match and soon the two separate matches joined into one and you heard them laughing as they wrestled and acted like boys. The girls all watched their boyfriends rolling around like idiots and laughing their heads off, and so they just rolled their eyes and laughed. When the guys finally stopped they found their girls all cuddled up in the bed fast asleep.

"How are they always tired?" Sirius asked rather loudly waking the girls up.

"Trust me, when your boyfriend is a marauder there's always something to be tired for," Lily explained with a yawn. James looked disappointed. Lily caught that and then she added, "But I wouldn't have it any other way." James's expression lightened and he scooped her up and kissed her.

"Sirius… did you realize that technically we're not going out?" Kris asked staring intensely at Sirius.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KRIS… ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T THINK I'M SEXXII AND IRRISITABLE ANYMORE?" Sirius asked.

"NO! Of course not! I'm just saying that… well… you never asked me out," Kris said looking at the floor. Sirius walked over to her and pulled her head up to look him in the eye and he looked at her.

"Kristen Penn, will you b e my g-girlfriend?" Sirius said. He was new at this… normally he had more of… let's say fuck buddies… since you couldn't exactly call them girlfriends… I mean… he had at least 5 girls a week! But no one could say that he was not loyal… because he never cheated on any of them, and you could ask the other marauders, he was the most trustworthy friend anyone could ask for. Kris smiled and then kissed him quickly on the lips when she noticed how cute he looked when he was nervous. NERVOUS! Sirius Black was nervous about a girl… could you believe it?

"Yes, Sirius Black I will," she smiled and he lifted her up in a tight hug and she just laughed. Then he put her feet safely back on the ground and then Sirius sat down on a nearby rocking chair and he pulled his girlfriend onto his lap.

"Derek… are you okay?" Rori asked looking at her boyfriend who was still lying on the floor and hadn't moved.

"Ummph," he responded.

"Ummph… what the hell does ummph mean?" Kat asked.

"He got pounded… he was kinda at the bottom…" Remus explained.

"Not only that but Sirius sat on my hand and I can't move it," Derek explained.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Rori asked jumping off the bed and running to his side. She looked at his disfigured fingers they were swollen and snapped backwards. Alice and Frank were standing there to make sure that Derek was alright as well.

"Oh my god! Derek! Are you okay?" Alice shrieked at the sight of his fingers.

"Padfoot, I think you broke his fingers!" Frank called. Sirius looked mortified. He took Kris off his lap and then he ran over to make sure that his friend was okay.

"Mate, I'm so sorry!" Sirius called.

"It's no problem Padfoot… does anyone know how to FIX MY FINGERS?" Derek screamed the last part because Sirius accidentally bumped into his hand.

"I do," Kat said as she walked over to Derek with her wand and mended his fingers. "Better?" Derek nodded and Rori looked relieved. Derek hugged Kat.

"Thanks Kat," Derek thanked.

"No problem Derek," Kat answered with a smile.

"Guys, sorry to ruin the fun and all… but it's kinda 6:30," James explained.

"NO!" Alice screamed and then clung onto Frank for dear life. He laughed but it was more of a… forced laugh. Then he looked down at Alice and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Alice, but we have to go," Frank said.

"James… I hate you," Lily said with a frown.

"WHAT? WHY?" James screamed.

"You could've just ignored it and let us all be happy… but NO you had to kill the fun… stupid fun killer," Lily mumbled.

"Not only did you kill it… you stabbed it multiple times in the stomach with a stainless steel switch blade, and then when it tried desperately to crawl away you snapped its ankle in half and then pulled it back by said ankle and gauged out its eyeballs with its bloody toes which you bit off just seconds before… then you fed its eyeballs to your pet mutant gerbil names Isaac, who then crept into its mouth and ripped out its tongue and slowly and painfully plunged out all of its rotten, yellow teeth. And then you tore off its skin, flesh, and muscle and chopped off two of its ribs and then played the xylophone on its remaining ribs. And you didn't stop torturing it until you made a multimillion platinum record of songs played on its ribs…" Kat said.

"Graphic much?" Derek asked looking disturbed.

"Wasn't that a bit… over the top?" James asked, "But really guys we have to go."

"You are a disgraceful, horrid, repulsive, unpropitious, corrupt, villainous, repugnant, spiteful, obscene, atrocious, vile, vicious, revolting, destructive, heinous, flagitious, gaiety and tomfoolery assassin that ought to perish in Hades perpetually," Kris said.

"Emo girl say wha?" said a girl from Kat and Lily's door.

"Alex! You're back already?!?" Rori asked.

"Yes and Kris what the hell was that all about? Were you trying to summarize the dictionary again?" Alex sighed.

"Again? You mean she's done it before?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Hah! That was hilarious!" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Kat and Alice and then they both ran at each other and have each other high fives.

"Guys, my mom is gonna pitch a fit if we don't hurry," James got interrupted by an owl who swooped down and dropped a red envelope onto James's lap.

"Hah! James got a howler!" Kat said pointing at him. Then it opened suddenly and a piercing, shrill voice was heard.

"JAMES CHRISTOPHER POTTER WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A SINGLE LETTER FROM YOU TELLING ME WHERE YOU ARE… YOU HAVE ME WORRIED SICK!" Then you faint whispering to which you couldn't make out the words. "Oh… you boys are with your girlfriends! How sweet. Tell them I want to meet them all, wait you are most likely with them right now so… hello ladies I'm Mrs. Potter, James's mom, but please call me Rose! I'm sorry for all the yelling but all of the boys parents are here already for dinner, how about you girls come to dinner! Oh what a splendid idea. Oh yes, everyone is staying at Lily's house I presume, well then Lily tell your mother and father they are invited as well and to the rest of you girls please do come, all of the parents want to meet you. Dinner starts at 8 o-clock tonight so please meet come around 7:45-8:00. But boys you still need to be home by 7:00. Hoping to see you all soon! Mom."

"Wait all of your parents are there?" Rori asked.

"Well yeah, all of our parents… well… everyone's but Sirius's he lives with James you know," Derek explained.

"So are you girls gonna come?" James asked. Lily smiled.

"I'll go ask my mom!" Lily called jumping off the bed, racing out the door and down the stairs. Lily forgot to close the door though. All the couples were sitting on a bed except for Kat and Remus who were sitting on the floor so Alex could sit on the bed. Remus sat with his back on the side of the bed and Kat sat in-between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and she had her head on his chest, and he had his head on hr head. They were the most visible from the open door.

"I hope you can come, I don't want to leave you yet," Remus said looking at Kat.

"I don't want you to leave yet either!" Kat complained. Remus took his head off Kat's and then she turned her head around to look at him, and he kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Awwww," cooed Alex.

"Aww how cute," came an extremely sarcastic voice from the hallway. Suddenly the figure appeared more clear and standing there was Petunia. "That's disgusting!" She made a face like she was going to puke and everyone in the room stared at her with eyes full of hate. Well, everyone except Alex, she didn't know what happened. Petunia went to open her mouth again, but before she was able to speak, Remus slipped Kat's wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the door which was pulled in, towards them.

"Depulso!" Remus casted causing the door to slam shut in her face. He put the wand back down next to them and he wrapped his arm back around Kat's waist.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, I know," he answered. They both laughed and then Lily burst through the door with a huge smile on her face.

"We can come! My mom said she would love to come, but my dad is gonna stay home with Wally and Petunia!" Lily screamed.

"YES!" Everyone else screamed as well.

"Umm… guys?" Alex said, everyone turned to look at her, "Severus and his mom are coming over to my house for dinner so you don't mind if I skip tonight do you?"

"No of course not Alex, do what ever you want to!" Kat said.

"Thanks Kat," Alex answered.

"Guys, we got to go, see you girls in like, an hour!" James said getting up and kissing Lily. Then they all went to walk out then froze.

"My house, back of the silver wear drawer," Kat said. Frank nodded and then the guys headed out and into the house next door.

"Wow… I never thought I could have so much fun with the marauders, if you would've told me last year that I would have to spend a month with James because I wanted to, I would've gotten you tested for drug use!: Lily laughed. Everyone else laughed as well. Kat was still looking out the window and where the guys were walking right then.

"Kat, you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," she answered snapping out of her gaze. Alex looked at her funny and she smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine, really." Alex sighed and then pulled Kat into her closed and used the silencing spell so no one else could hear them.

"Now tell me, Kat, what's up?" Alex asked looking concerned.

"I love you Alex, you know that? You can always tell that something's on my mind even when no one else can. You were always the hardest to fool," she answered.

"Shut up and tell me what's on your mind, because I can tell that it's scaring you," she answered.

"Nothing… just, umm… I think I love him," Kat said looking sheepishly at the floor. Alex squealed really loudly and that noise broke the silencing spell and then everyone came rushing in. What they saw was Alex squealing and hugging Kat really tightly and Kat looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"What's going on?" Rori asked.

"Nothing.. and WILL YOU SHUT UP?" She asked Alex and answered Rori. Alex stopped squealing but smiled goofily all the same.

"Oh, I have to go, have fun!" Alex called running out of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Lily asked.

"Severus is going over for dinner remember?" Kat reminded them all. They all nodded in agreement and then headed off to go and get ready for dinner but still looking suspicious about why Alex was squealing. Of course they were all going to dress up after all, they were meeting the boys parents! It took the girls until 7:47 to get ready and then they had to gather in front of Lily's house and get into pairs of who knew how to apparate and who didn't. Well, Kris and Rori were still sixteen so Kat apparated with Kris, Alice with Rori, and Lily with her mom. They appeared across the street from the Potter's mansion and it was beautiful. There was a beautiful garden of flowers and trees and fountains in the front and they walked down the path cutting down the center of that garden and it led them to the front door. Lily stepped forward and knocked. Then you heard the guys laughing and a lot of thumping and then the door opened and there stood James dressed in beige dress pants and a black button down shirt with blue stripes.

"Lily!" He said and then he froze when he saw how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a emerald green v-neck dress that went down to about two inches below her knees. At the bottom of the dress there was black lace winding around the bottom. Lily's hair was down and straight and she was wearing matching emerald green flats. She had a light brown purse with Cs on it that held her cell phone and wand. Lily smiled at the look on his face and then she hugged him.

"You look amazing," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and then he invited them all into his home. When Remus saw Kat he froze like James did when he saw Lily. Kat was wearing a spaghetti strap, v-neck wine colored dress. The top was ruffled but the ruffles stopped at her breast line and it went down to about an inch below her knees. Her hair was straight and the highlights were only at the bottom tips of her hair and they were wine colored as well. She wore matching wine colored stiletto sandals and a black purse with Cs on it that held her cell phone and her wand. Remus was wearing beige dress pants and a white button down shirt with red and light brown stripes on it. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly which made her smile. Then he put his forehead on hers and their noses touched but they didn't kiss because all of the parents were watching.

"You look so beautiful!" he whispered. She smiled and he wrapped his around her and she leaned against him and they stood their like that for a while. The when Sirius saw Kris he ran over to her and kissed her full on the mouth, but Sirius's parents weren't here so they really didn't care.

"Sirius let the poor girl breathe son!" A man called standing behind Sirius. Kris blushed when they broke apart and Sirius turned to the man.

"Kris, this is Mr. Potter, he is the closest thing I've ever had to a father," Sirius explained. Kris grinned and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Potter said.

"Pleasure to meet you too sir," she answered politely. Mr. Potter walked back into the dining room where they would all being going to eat and where he'd get to meet the other girls. Sirius looked at Kris and smiled, she was wearing a spaghetti strap v-neck black dress that went down to her knees. She wore black stiletto sandal and her hair was down an curled. She had a purse similar to Kat's but you could tell the difference and hers held her wand and cell phone as well. (only her cell phone was dead).

"You look great," Sirius said with a smile. He was wearing the same colors as James, only the shirts had different designs.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she answered him. Then Rori and Alice walked in they were wearing the same dress in different colors. Rori's was in orange and Alice's was in pink. Rori's hair was down and to one side and she wore matching orange sandals. She had a light brown purse holding the same materials as Kat's, Lily's, and Kris's. Rori ran over to Derek who was wearing beige dress pants an a blue polo with a Hogwarts symbol in black on the side. They hugged and then just looked at each other for a while until they walked over to Lily and James and started talking. Alice had the same outfit and shoes only it was in pink, her hair was to the other side, and they had the same purse. Alice and Frank hugged and he kissed her on the cheek which made her blush, and then the 5 couples and Mrs. Evans (Mary) walked into the dining room where the rest of the parents were waiting. The woman at the front of the table was the first to come and greet Lily's mom.

"Hello, I'm Rose Potter, James's mom," she introduced with a smile. Mary and Rose talked for a while the kids went to go and take a seat and the girls met their boyfriend's families. Before they got to the table Kat quickly turned to Remus.

"I'll be right back I have to say hello to Augusta first," Kat explained, when Remus looked confused she added, "Frank's mom." He nodded and then all of the girls and Frank went over and said hello to Augusta. Frank's father died when he was a kid so it was only Frank and his mother, but they never really minded, at least his father didn't suffer. After everyone said hello Kat walked up to Augusta and she smiled.

"Kat is that you?" she asked getting out of her chair to see her.

"Hello, Augusta, how have you been?" she asked with a smile. They hugged quickly and the Augusta looked at her again.

"Marvelous, you look so beautiful tonight. I remember you when you were two years old, you were always smiling, well that hasn't changed now has it. But, my you are so grown up! I haven't seen you since… Oh my dear I am so sorry I nearly forgot! How have you been?" Augusta asked after spinning her around and looking at how much she had grown. Her face went from complete joy to concern.

"I've been getting along, I couldn't have made it without Mary and Patrick though, without them I would've been a mess!" she explained. Augusta smiled at her response.

"You are one very strong girl Kat, you know that?" Augusta asked her. Then Remus came over and took Kat's hand she looked at him and smiled as Augusta continued, "You have a good, strong girl there, Remus, I hope you know just how strong she is." Remus looked at Kat and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know, she's been through a lot, but she smiles through it all," he answered.

"I like him Kat, I think you should keep him for a while," Augusta said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I plan to," she answered back. Augusta waved goodbye and went to go sit down with Frank and Alice.

"Come on Kat, I want you to meet my parents," Remus said. He took her hand and they headed to where his parents were seated. Over on the other side of the table, Derek was introducing Rori to his mother and father.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Rori," Derek said holding Rori's hand.

"Nice to meet you Rori," his mother said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am," Rori responded warmly shaking her hand.

"What a pleasure to meet you Rori," Derek's father offered his hand as well.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," she answered politely and shook his hand as well. Derek took the seat next to his mother but before he sat he pulled out Rori's chair for her. She smiled and sat down, "Thank you, Derek." He pushed her chair in and then swiftly sat in the seat next to her.

"No problem babe," he answered her with a smile. After everyone was acquainted, they all took their seats so that dinner could begin. Around the round table it went Derek, with Rori to his right, then Lily, then James, then Mr. Potter, then Mrs. Potter, then Mrs. Evans, then Augusta, then Frank, then Alice, then Sirius, then Kris, then Kat, then Remus, then Mrs. Lupin, then Mr. Lupin, then Mr. Cartwheel, then Mrs. Cartwheel, and then back to Derek. House elves showed up with Chicken, Turkey, and Ham (Rori and Derek both being vegetarians were gagging) then they brought salad, cheese lasagna, fettuccini Alfredo, garlic bread, corn, and mashed potatoes. When Kat and Rori saw the mashed potatoes they both smiled and tried really hard not to scream. Lily, Frank, Alice, and Kris, just started laughing and Kat and Rori immediately asked if someone could pass the mashed potatoes but Kat got them first. When she got them she stuck out her tongue at Rori and then laughed as Rori pouted. But when she was done, she automatically passed them to her. Everyone ate a very filling and delicious dinner that night thanks to the Potter's and their house elves. After dinner was done and cleaned up, the adults decided to play games.

"So kids, what do you want to play?" the Mrs. Potter asked.

"How about Battle of the Sexes? It's a muggle game where it's guys against girls and it's who knows more about the opposite sex," Kat explained. Sirius fell to the ground laughing and James just looked at him.  
"Sounds like fun!" Mrs. Cartwheel said ignoring Sirius.

""Padfoot… what's your problem?" James asked him.

"She said the word sex twice in that sentence," Sirius answered him. James started laughing as well. Remus rolled his eyes and Derek sighed.

"You guys are so immature, why am I friends with you two again?" asked Derek. Remus patted him on the shoulder.

"I've asked myself that question every single day since I was seven, and I still don't know the answer," Remus said. Derek nodded and then they both just walked away from their two best friends who were rolling on the ground laughing.

"One question… how do we get the game?" Frank asked grabbing Alice's hand. Kat opened her purse and took out her wand and summoned it. Everyone gathered around the board, girls on one side, guys on the other. They all read the instructions and then the game started, the guys asked the girls the first question.

"Okay, one, What is the top selling motor oil in America?" Mr. Potter read.

"Oh crap! I should know this!" Kat screamed.

"Why?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Oh, she's American," Lily said.

" Oh my god! I know this one… Pennzoil! " Rori screamed.

"Yes! That's it!" Kat called. The guys and girls looked at Kat and Rori surprised. They gave each other high fives.

"Umm… next question, On average, which fish grows larger, a perch or a trout?" Mr. Cartwheel asked.

"Hah easy, trout," Kat answered with a yawn. Once again everyone looked at her. "What?!?"

"Last question, using a culinary term, what is a generic name for perch, crappie, and bream?" James asked. Kat ran over to Lily and whispered something into her ear.

"Pan fish," Lily said and Kat smiled. The girls got to move 3 spaces and they were ahead… big time.

"How the hell do you know all these Kat?" Remus asked and his mother slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow."

"Watch your language," she said to him.

"Yes mum," he answered.

"I lived with my older brother my entire life and some of my best friends are guys," Kat answered. Then she picked up a card and laughed.

"What?" Derek asked. Rori came over and read the questions.

"You guys are screwed I don't even know some of these answers!" Rori said with a laugh. Suddenly all of the guys looked really scared.

"Okay, What would you use a pumice stone for?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Taking off dead skin, well off your feet," Frank answered. The guys all looked at him surprised but the girl didn't well the kid girls didn't the adults did.

"Question two, traditionally why would a bride wear a white wedding dress?" Mrs. Cartwheel asked. The guys all looked completely clueless.

"Because it's a pretty color?" Sirius asked making everyone to burst out laughing.

"It's a sign of purity," Kris said laughing.

"Oh…" All the guys murmured making the girls laugh even harder.

"Mark you should've known that!" Mrs. Potter yelled at her husband.

"You guys only got three right because of the kids! Without them we would cream you!" He called back.

"Oh, you think so?" Mrs. Lupin asked standing up for Mrs. Potter (her best friend).

"We know so," Mr. Lupin answered. The kids were just staring at them and then they slowly started backing away into the living room and they sat on the couches and watched as the guy's and Lily's parents became very competitive. Lily sat on James's lap and they both sat there talking and laughing at their parents' stupidity. Derek sat up normally with Rori's head in his lap. Rori fell asleep and he started playing with her hair which was laying across his lap as well. Kris was sitting on Sirius's lap and they were just staring at each other and trying their hardest not to start making out right then and there. Alice and Frank sat next to each other holding hands and talking with Lily and James. And Kat and Remus sat next to each other and he had his arm around her stomach and she was leaning on his chest.

"This sucks," Lily stated making all everyone (the kids) look at her.

"What sucks, Lily?" James asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This! The fact that I can't kiss you!" Lily shouted quietly (if you know what I mean, like it was shouted worthy only it was said quietly so the adults couldn't hear her).

"It sucks for all of us Lils," Kris said snuggling really close to Sirius so she wouldn't be tempted to kiss him.

"Really, it's not fair," Kat agreed. Kat pouted and buried her face into Remus's chest and her hugged her tightly.

"THIS SUCKS MONKEY ASS!" Kris screamed making all the parents and kids turn to look at her.

"What sucks monkey ass?" Mr. Potter asked causing all the kids to burst out laughing. Then Lily like growled or something like that and Kat fell off the couch laughing.

"Ow!" she said when she hit the floor but she kept laughing anyway. Then Frank and Alice fell off the couch as well and they were rolling around on the ground.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" James asked irritated. Then his mother walked over and slapped him across the face. "Ow! Mum!"

"Don't talk like that around your parents James, it's rude," his mother said as she walked back to the game.

"Hey mum?" James called.

"Yes?" his mother answered.

"Can me and the guys give the girls a tour of the house?" James asked.

"As long as you guys stick together, then yes," his mother answered. Everyone jumped up and followed James and Sirius up the stairs. As soon as they all reached the top Kris ran over to Sirius and they started making out. Alice leaned towards Frank and kissed him quickly on the lipsbut then they broke apart and blushed. Remus went to kiss Kat but she quickly turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. He looked really surprised and hurt.

"Oh… access denied!" James laughed. Then he went to kiss Lily and she stepped to the side and he almost fell over. "Lily? What the hell?"

"Kat, why did you do that?" Remus asked. Kat looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"It's just, I don't get why it isn't okay for us to kiss in front of your parents but as soon as they can't see what's happening, suddenly it's okay?" She asked.

"I agree with her," Lily stated.

"Kat, it's not like that! I just don't know what they'd say!" Remus tried to explain. Kat just looked at the floor and bit her bottom lip. "Will you stop that?!?"

"Lily, same thing moony just said, I'm just scared at what they'd say and think," James explained. Lily turned and looked at Kat and then Kat nodded and Lily turned back to James.

"We've come to a decision, we aren't gonna kiss you until you feel comfortable enough to kiss us in front of your parents. We feel like if we can only kiss you guys behind their backs it makes us feel like we are dishonoring your parents. We hope you understand," Lily said speaking for both herself and Kat as well. James looked horrified and he almost started crying and Remus looked at Kat to see if Lily spoke the truth. She nodded her head and then held his hand.

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal," Kat stated leaning against Remus.

"It's okay, I guess you're right it's not that big of a deal," Remus answered hugging her tightly.

"I guess," James agreed pouting and wrapping both his arms around Lily's waist.

"Sucks for you guys," Sirius said making everyone jump.

"Shut it. And may I welcome back to the real world Sirius?" James asked.

"Nope, that's my job," Kris responded with a smirk and then quickly pecking Sirius on the lips. Alice looked around and then realization hit her.

"Hey, where are Rori and Derek?" Alice asked suddenly.

"I think they are still downstairs on the couch," Remus responded.

"Oi!! Cooper! Get up here!" Sirius called. Frank, Lily, and Kat started giggling.

"Rori's asleep!!" he called back. They started chuckling.

"Then wake her ass up and come here!" Kris exclaimed. They burst out laughing. Frank was leaning against the wall for support and James and Remus had to hold up Lily and Kat to stop them from toppling over. Rori and Derek came trotting up the stairs hand and hand and Rori looked a little tired. When they reached the top of the stairs and they saw their friends they both looked really confused.

"What's so funny?" Rori asked. This comment just made them all laugh harder. Frank started sliding down the wall until he hit the ground and sat with his back to the wall still howling with laughter.

"Really! What the hell is so god damn funny?!?" Kris yelled. Everyone just stared at them except for James and Remus who were struggling to keep them on their feet. When they eventually stopped laughing they were holding their stomachs and had tears in their eyes (or streaming down their face like in Lily's case).

"Now can you explain what was so damn funny?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Inside….. joke," Frank said struggling to speak. When everything was said and done they continued their tour of the Potter's humongous house (some people might even call it a mansion, some being the key word…). Through out the entire tour the marauders had funny stories about every single room of the house, some of which the girls would have rather not known. The stories varied from Sirius breaking his collar bone, to wild parties, each story unique and scary in its own special way.

"Ah, the ball room, fun times in here, wouldn't you agree Mr. Cooper," Sirius said.

"Yes Mr. Padfoot, fun times, but not all of said times I wish to share with my girlfriend…" Derek responded.

"Oh yeah, and why exactly might that be?" Rori asked sweetly.

"Oh, well at one of our parties Mr. Cooper here got drunk out of his mind and almost got busy with a certain Miss Hathorn. Kelly Hathorn, if I am to be specific. I believe we made it here just in time to stop him from having the worst fuck he would have ever experienced in his entire life. Is my memory correct Mr. Moony?" Sirius explained. Rori looked absolutely shocked and disgusted. The rest of the girls look the same. The marauders and Frank just looked amused. Derek however, looked mortified and really pissed off.

"Yes Mr. Padfoot I do believe your recalling is accurate. However, I am still mentally scarred at the sight of the two of them, drunk out of their minds, having no idea what the hell they were doing, half naked," Remus answered.

"As am I Mr. Moony, as am I," Sirius agreed.

"Where the hell was I when all of this happened?!?" James practically screamed.

"Mr. Prongs, I do not believe that you would wish me to reveal your where abouts with these ladies in particular in our presence," Sirius said. When James heard this his eyes went wide and he paled a little bit.

"I agree with you one hundred percent, Mr. Padfoot, there is no need to reveal my where abouts at said moment in time," James nodded and agreed.

"Mr. Cooper, are you feeling alright, you look a bit, peaky," Remus stated.

"Ah, yes Mr. Moony, he does look a bit peaky," Sirius confirmed.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I LOOK A BIT PEAKY! DID I NOT JUST FUCKING TELL YOU TO SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTHS! RORI IS GONNA HATE ME!" Derek panicked. Everyone turned to look at Rori who was still in a state of shock.

"I- I," Rori stuttered not able to spit it out.

"I understand, you wanna break up with me," Derek sulked looking at the ground.

"When?" she asked him.

"What?"

"When did this happen?" she asked looking into his eyes. He look back into hers and saw tears in her eyes.

" Umm, I think it was Christmas break in 4th year," Derek recalled. Rori nodded and then a few tears fell out of her eyes. He hugged her and she buried her face into his chest.

"Derek I think we need to talk," Rori said not looking up at his face.

"You guys can go and talk in my room, we'll meet you in lets say, twenty minutes," James suggested. Derek nodded. James gave him an apologetic smile and the group of friends, save Rori and Derek, continued their tour. Rori and Derek headed off to James's room, which was where the five boys were staying anyway. They walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Derek led Rori over to his bed and they both sat crossed legged across from each other on the bed holding hands.

"Okay, talk," Derek started.

"I'm not mad at you for something you did in the past," she began looking at their entwined finger.

"That's a relief I mean you," Derek started but stopped when Rori let go of his hand and held a finger to his lips.

"I wasn't finished," she declared. Derek nodded and then took her hand into his once more, he hated it when they were fighting. Rori took in a deep breathe and then continued, "I'm not mad at you for something you did in the past," she repeated, "I'm mad at you for not telling me. I'm mad at you for thinking that I would be mad at you. But most of all, I'm mad at you because you didn't trust me." Tears filled her eyes again as she finished what she was saying.

"Rori, no please don't cry!" he pleaded.

"You don't trust me!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She didn't often cry in front of people, she really didn't enjoy showing weakness, but she was really hurt. Derek held her face in his palms and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I trust you a lot! It's more of, I'm embarrassed. You have to understand that, I would be embarrassed by that," he explained calmly.

"I'd be embarrassed too," she chuckled.

"So, are we good?" He asked hopefully. She smirked.

"I guess you could say that," she responded and then kissed him full on the lips.

"I hope she doesn't eat him," Kat said randomly. Everyone turned to look at her and then they rolled their eyes and looked away and continued their walk in silence. They walked in a complete circle and then Alice turned to Frank.

"It's too quiet god dammit I hate it when it's quiet! It has to have been twenty minutes," Alice complained. Frank looked at his girlfriend and chuckled at how pathetic she looked. She had her bottom lip puckered out and she had her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She was looking at the carpeted floor and stomping her feet like a spoiled six year old begging for the latest toy.

"Actually I think it has been," Frank answered taking a quick peak at his watch. The four girls looked at each other and then darted off into the direction that they came from and when they opened the door to James's room they saw Rori and Derek snogging each other senseless. So the four of them ran in and jump on top of them making both of them scream and jump apart. When the guys arrived all they saw was everyone lying on top of Rori and Derek trying to escape.

"Doggy pile!" Sirius screamed and all of the guys jumped on top of Derek and the friends were all laughing. After everyone stopped wrestling the couples all sat on the beds in each other's arms.

"I'm assuming you guys made up," Kris flatly stated towards Rori. Rori just giggled and then kissed Derek on the lips.

"At least we can all finally spend time together without the parents breathing down our necks," James stated.

"I agree with you there mate," Sirius said.

"I also agree with Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot," Derek said.

"Mr. Cooper I believe that we all agree with Mr. Prong's statement," Remus said.

"Yes Mr. Moony we all do agree on that," Sirius agreed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THOSE NICKNAMES!" Kris, Lily, Kat, and Alice all screamed together. The four marauders and Frank all looked at each other and laughed.

"Now I really feel left out, even Frank knows what it means!" Kat teased. Everyone started laughing except for Frank who gave Kat a jokingly dirty look.

"Hey! I know a lot of things!" Frank complained which only made everyone laugh harder. Alice roller her eyes and kissed him.

"Of course you do babe," she joked.

"But really, what do they mean?" Lily asked completely honestly.

"They mean… they umm mean," James started.

"Kids come back downstairs where we can see you!" James's mother screamed suddenly. Derek gave Remus a look that clearly said 'Saved by the bell' and Remus nodded in agreement. James gave Sirius the same look. Everyone got off the beds and went back downstairs into the family room where all of the adults were already gathered.

"What did you guys really do upstairs?" Mr. Potter said with raised eyebrows.

"Honestly?" James asked, his father nodded, "Absolutely nothing."

"Lily, what did you guys really do upstairs?" Mr. Potter asked. Everyone laughed at the look on James's face.

"He's telling the truth sir, absolutely nothing happened between James and I," Lily approved. Mr. Potter nodded, he of course believed Lily because he heard about how responsible she was.

"Derek?" Mrs. Cartwheel sternly said.

"Mother?" He replied. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, what did you do?" she demanded.

"Not to be disrespectful mum but I am seventeen and there by a legal adult and may do what I please," Derek commented. His mother and father looked at him shocked. "We didn't do THAT!" Everyone laughed except for his parents.

"How can we be sure?" Mr. Cartwheel interrogated.

"Please sir and ma'am, we did nothing like that! I swear," Rori assured. His parents looked at each other and gave an approving nod.

"Remus?" Mr. Lupin asked, "What did you do?"

"Same as James and Lily, absolutely nothing," Remus replied/

"Is he telling the truth?" Mrs. Lupin questioned Kat.

"Yes he is, absolutely nothing," Kat verified.

"Alice, I trust you, so I don't have to ask. I don't trust Frank, but I trust you," Augusta stated flatly.

"Thanks Augusta," Alice chuckled.

"Mum!" Frank called embarrassed. After that it got really quiet for about a minute.

"Wait, why didn't anyone ask me is I did anything?" Sirius complained.

"That's because we know you Sirius, and we know you did SOMETHING!" Mr. Potter replied. Everyone laughed at what Mr. Potter said and at the color of Kris's face.

"Kris, you're blushing so hard you look like a tomato!" Rori laughed.

"Are you insisting that I'm over weight?" Kris screamed.

"No! I'm saying the shade of your face reminds me of a vegetable… that's not a insult," Rori explained.

"Ummm… Rori, a tomato is a fruit… not a vegetable… your a vegetarian shouldn't you know that?" Alice asked.

"What ever_, I say potato you say tomato_," Rori yawned.

"Yo, it's _I say potato you say potado_," Kat explained.

"Oh…" Rori said shrugging.

"Anyway, we called you kids down here to ask you some questions about your little trip on Friday," Mrs. Potter said.

"Shoot," Frank said sitting down, all of the other kids followed his example.

"Number One, what time is the flight?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"We are meeting at the airport at 5 a.m. the flight leaves at 6:45 a.m. I will take about an hour to go through services then we will probably get food and drinks then board the plane," Lily answered.

"Number Two, how are you guys getting from the airport to wherever you're staying?" Mrs. Cartwheel asked.

"We have a limo coming to pick us up from the air port… we have connections and we know the driver personally," Rori explained.

"Number Three, where are you staying?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"My house," Kat simply answered.

"I thought you lived with Lily?" Mrs. Lupin questioned.

"I do, but my parents left the house to my brother, and my brother left the house to me… so we always go there," Kat explained. The parents all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Number four, when are you coming home?" Mr. Potter asked.

"We're coming home in exactly a month, the girls will be there for two months though," James responded.

"Number five, do you guys have stuff planned to do on certain days?" Mr. Cartwheel asked.

"The girls said they have everything planned and that they know where we are going inside out and backwards. So they have everything planned," Derek answered.

"Number six, what time do we have to pick you up from the airport when you get back?" Mr. Lupin asked.

"About 1:30, because our plane lands at one so we have to get all of our luggage or something like that," Remus explained.

"Our final question, on your way back, are you gonna know what to do in order to get on the plane?" Mrs. Potter asked her son,

"We are gonna pay very close attention when we leave on Friday and when we come back and have the girls explain everything to us so that we can't screw up when we come home!" James answered carefully. His mother nodded and then all of the mothers burst out crying (except for Mrs. Evans and Augusta Longbottom).

"Mum, don't cry it's only a month!" Remus comforted.

"Yeah, mum, please don't cry, I'll write to you once a week!" Derek suggested.

"Mum, if anything happens you could always apparate or we could too! We just have to take the plane there because the girls always do and we've never flown in a muggle airplane before! They're safe, we won't crash and die or anything!" James reassured.

"It's not that!" Mrs. Potter explained.

"It's just that you guys," Mrs. Cartwheel continued.

"Are growing up so fast!" Mrs. Lupin finished. The boys all went up to hug their moms (and Mrs. Potter told Sirius that he was her son too and she wanted a hug from him also) and the mothers all calmed down. Mrs. Potter looked to Mrs. Evans.

"Is it hard to watch them go?" she asked honestly.

"Every time," Mrs. Evans concluded. Mrs. Potter took in a deep breath and just calmed down.

"They have a good group of friends over in America that I trust. They really do know it very well, we used to al go until they turned eleven, then we allowed them to go alone with Jason, but after Jason left, we knew they were responsible enough to take care of themselves and we knew that everything would be alright as long as they stuck together, and they always do, so there is no need to worry about anything, because believe me, everything will be just fine, it always is," Augusta reassured them all with a smile.

"Yes, I used to go as well, but like she said when they turned eleven everything changed and we knew Jason well enough and of course we trusted him with our children. Then after he was gone we knew that they needed time to get over that and hang out just as kids without adults and they are all responsible when they need to be. Allowing them to go alone has really helped them grow up and accept responsibility for themselves, everything always turns out just fine," Mrs. Evans agreed.

"I lived in America for the first four years of my life, then I would also go there every summer and sometimes I would go to school there as well. I have many friends in America and I know the place completely… we all do. After fourth year when I no longer had Jason I was able to really rely on myself more then just those around me and I learned a lot about how life will be down the road, going there has really helped al of us, and I assure you there is no reason to worry," Kat explained.

"Wow… that was deep," Frank said in fragments.

"I have my moments," Kat mock gloated.

"I wanna make a speech!" Lily exclaimed.

"Go ahead, who's stopping you?" Kris asked.

"Okay, let's see. I started going to America every summer since I was five. I me many people who have made huge differences in my life. Some good and some bad, but mostly good. Jason took good care of us when we stayed with only him, but once he was gone we had to do everything ourselves and that helped us with responsibility/ We had to depend on our selves and get things done our selves otherwise nothing would have ever gotten done. We learned that if you have something to do, don't procrastinate because it will still be there later, and you could end up having to do more then you would have had to in the first place. In conclusion, I've learned many things in my experiences in America and I'm sure tha your sons will too," Lily stated.

"Wow, that was a very long speech, are you like running for president or something?" Rori asked tilting her head to the side.

"What's president?" asked James, Sirius, Remus, Derek, Mrs. and Mr. Potter, Mrs. and Mr. Lupin, and Mr. and Mrs. Cartwheel.

"It's the muggle leader of America," Alice explained.

"Oh," they all echoed.

"Hey James," Mr. Potter called.

"Yeah, dad?" James asked turning to look at his father.

"When you say nothing, do you mean that you guys didn't even kiss?" Mr. Potter chuckled. James turned a deep crimson color.

"Yeah, same question Remus," Mr. Lupin said. Remus blushed as well. The look on both of the boys' faces made the girls giggle.

"Yes, we didn't even kiss," James answered.

"Same," Remus responded.

"Why not?" Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin asked. James and Remus were astonished and the girls just giggled.

"They wouldn't let us?" Remus and James pouted. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin suddenly looked at the girls.

"Well, Lily and I felt that if we were only allowed to kiss them when you guys weren't looking than it was like we were disrespecting you feeling and rules," Kat answered.

"I like you," Mrs. Lupin said.

"Thank you," Kat smiled.

"Thank you Lily, that was very mature of you," Mrs. Potter pointed out.

"You're welcome," she replied. Kat and Lily were just smiling and laughing at the miserable looks on their boyfriends' faces.

"What time is it?" Alice randomly asked. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, except for Frank who was looking at her in the first place.

"Good question Alice, and oh my! It's almost 10! We have to get going," Mrs. Evans called getting off of the couch. All of the kids groaned, no one wanted to leave but they got up anyway.

"Goodnight Alice, I'll call you in the morning," Frank said sweetly pecking her on the lips.

"Goodnight Frank," she responded. They hugged and then headed their separate ways.

"Goodnight Kris," Sirius called. They hugged and kissed for a brief moment.

"Goodnight," she answered.

"'Night Rori!" Derek exclaimed hugging her.

"'Night Derek," she said with equal enthusiasm. She kissed him quickly on the lips then they also separated. Kat and Remus and Lily and James just looked at each other and then Kat and Lily stuck their tongues out at James and Remus and tried to run away but the guys both grabbed them around the waists and stopped them.

"You're not going anywhere until I get a proper goodnight," James declared leaning down kissing her full on the lips. His parents were clear in view and quite frankly he didn't give a damn. When they broke apart Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight James," she laughed and then walked over to her friends. Kat smiled and then Remus quickly spun her around and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and then hugged him.

"Goodnight Remus," she said still smiling.

"Goodnight," he answered. Kat kissed him on the cheek then she ran off to her friends and they all waved goodbye. The same pairs were established to apparate back to Lily's house. They all got back and went upstairs and the girls all immediately fell asleep after a long, restless, exhausting day. Lily laid down on her bed and thought to herself, _Well, this summer will sure be weird. I'm going out with Potter, Frank and Alice finally told each other that they liked one another, and we're all going to America on Friday. Oh well, I guess things will just… unfold._

Then her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a well-deserved sleep, and all her worries and fears seemed to fade away with the light.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: The song was Lily (my one and only) from Smashing Pumpkins. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!!_


	8. Dinner and Day After

_A/N : Okayy, I want at least 45 reviews for me to update… I know it's more then 5 people but… yeah. So Anywayss this chapter won't be as long as the last one, that one was just obscenely long, I'll try to make it not too short. _

_Chapter Eight: Dinner and Days After_

_Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling…I don't own anything except the story plot =]_

* * *

Alex ran down the empty street as fast as she possibly could so that she could get ready before Severus and his mother showed up for dinner. She was really nervous, most of the time everyone got along when Severus's father didn't come, but even when he's not there, with Benjamin (Ben), her little brother, he normally started trouble with Severus. Alex ran into her house slamming the framed front door closed behind her. She sprinted up the stairs one at a time and slammed the door to her bedroom closed before her mother even got to say hello. Alex swung open her closet doors and dug through all of her clothes to find an appropriate outfit.

Twenty minutes had passed and suddenly the doorbell rang and Ben opened it up. Standing in the doorway was Severus and his parents, Severus and his mother both looked exhausted and a little nervous.

"Hello Ben, how are you?" Mrs. Snape asked. Ben smiled, flashing his teeth and putting on the sweet and innocent act.

"Good, do you wanna come in now?" he asked innocently still smiling.

"Yes, why thank you," she responded then her and her husband headed into the house. Once she was out of vision, Ben sent a mischievous, evil smile at Severus, who didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Listen punk, if you do anything to mess up this dinner Alex and I both will be very angry at you," Severus threatened. At that very moment, Ben slammed the door shut right in Severus's face. Severus made a face and then opened the door right back up and found Ben rolling on the ground laughing. He gave Ben this look that if looks could kill, Ben would've died in an instance.

"Oh I'm so scared," Ben mocked after getting himself off the floor and seeing the daggers that were being shot at him. Severus just walked around him and continued into the dining room, completely ignoring Ben all together, where everyone was waiting. Alex had her hair up in a high pony tail with curls hanging around it and she wore a tight white tee shirt that said princess on it and a gold gini tee under it, but the only part of that, that was showing was where the tee shirt stopped, the gold kept going until it reached below her waist. She also wore tight blue jeans with the calf area lightened a bit. "Alex, you look amazing." Alex almost never wore tight jeans and clothes like that, but when she did everyone knew that she looked absolutely stunning. Alex smiled and Severus took the seat next to her. When Alex saw Severus's father she did everything that she could not to flip out.

"What is he doing here?" she whispered in his ear when she hugged him.

"Did I mention earlier that he came back from his business trip early?" he whispered back. Alex glared at Severus quickly but then smiled sweetly at Severus's mother and father.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Snape," she greeted.

"Hello Alex," Mrs. Snape responded cheerfully.

"Hi," Mr. Snape grumbled. Alex rolled her eyes undetectably.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Alex asked. Her mother smiled and winked at her.

"You'll see," her mother replied. Suddenly Rila and Pinta (the Smith's house elves) came out with chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, rice, garlic bread, stuffed shells, steak, and carrots. Severus and his mother looked amazed at how much food was prepared, Severus's father's expression didn't change, and Alex and Ben just looked hungry.

"It looks amazing Helena," Mrs. Snape gestured.

"Thank you Eileen," thanked Helena Smith as she picked up the wooden spoon to scoop some mashed potatoes into her plate. Alex reached out with her hand to grab mashed potatoes out of the bowl and her mother smacked her hand away with the spoon.

"Ouch!" Alex screamed jolting out of her chair. She pouted when her mother just continued to get herself some potatoes so Alex just kissed her red hand. "That really hurt."

"Stop complaining," Ben whined getting himself some corn rolling his eyes at his older sister. Alex stuck her tongue out at him and made a face, and he repeated that action back at her but kept getting his food anyway. Severus just laughed. Then he looked at Alex's death grip on her steak knife and his expression became pained.

"Alex, please just calm down," Severus whispered into Alex's ear trying to be discrete about it. Alex's jaw tensed and she death glared across the table to Severus's abusive father Tobius. Her knuckles clenched tighter around the knife and Severus reached for her hand trying to take the knife when Alex slammed it back down on the table. Severus yelped and Alex looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry Sev, are you alright?" Alex asked quickly.

"Come upstairs, now! And can you please bring my fingers?" he asked grabbing her wrist and yanking her away from her full plate of delicious food. Once they were upstairs in Alex's bedroom, Severus shut the door and exploded.

"What did you do that for? I've told you before, it's my problem and I can handle it myself! God, you have anger problems," he shouted.

"I didn't purposefully cut your fingers off Sev, you shouldn't have put them under my knife. And I'm your girlfriend, and your best friend therefore it's my problem too. And you're going to have to deal with it because I love you," Alex rehearsed as if she'd said it a million times, which she has, well the second part at least.

"I know, and I love you too. That's why I don't want you getting involved, I would never forgive myself if he hurt you. And I'm in a lot of pain can you please fix my fingers?" he explained. Alex pulled out her wand and fixed his severed fingers.

"Sev, you know that if he ever touched me I'd kick his ass! And if he's anything like you then I can easily do it!" she smirked. He stuck his tongue out playfully then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just please Alex, try not to get involved," he pleaded.

"Not a chance," she answered and then kissed him. He rolled his eyes at his stubborn girlfriend and the couple continued back into the dining room where the rest of their families were patiently waiting for their return. When they sat down both of their mothers stared at Severus's hand making sure that he was alright and everything was fine.

"Mother I'm fine. I'm just attracted to freak accidents, after all I have to be, I am going out with Alex," he teased. Ben laughed choking on his corn.

"Haha Alex, even your boyfriend thinks you're a dork," Ben mocked.

"I'm a geek not a dork, get it right!" Alex screamed making everyone look at her. She grinned and then shoved a hand full of mashed potatoes into her pie hole. Severus laughed at his girlfriend childish actions and began to eat his food as well, only in a more human way. "So, Mr. Snape, how was your business trip?"

"It was go-AHH!!" he shouted. Alex dropped her fork and it stabbed into Tobias's toe because he was wearing open toe sandals.

"Woops… my bad," Alex sarcastically stated. She crawled under the table and ripped the fork out of his toe, and he screamed in pain. Alex returned to the tabletop with a bloody fork so she turned to her boyfriend who momentarily had a fork in his mouth and smiled. She then took the fork out of his mouth and began eating with it.

"Alex that's my fork!! Give it back!!" Severus yelled.

"Nope!" Alex cheered. Severus sighed and then after a few more seconds he spoke.

"Whatever, im not hungry anyway," Severus explained pushing away his plate which the house elves removed in a jiffy. Everyone else at the table finished their meals shortly after and the Snapes decided they had to head home.

"Thank you for inviting us Helena we had a splendid time," Eileen graciously thanked.

"It was my pleasure Eileen, we really must do this more often.," she responded. Mr. Snape mumbled a small thanks and just walked out the door. Mrs. Snape rolled her eyes and followed after her husband Tobias. Severus turned to Alex and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay Alex?" Severus said concerned by the distracted look on her face.

"Sev, promise me that you'll be careful and you won't let that jack-ass," Alex began but was cut off with Sev's lips on hers.

"Be quiet and don't worry about me Alex. Worry about yourself," Severus responded and then gave her one final hug then retreated to the front door and closed it behind him. The house was quiet for a moment and then Alex's mother appeared beside her daughter. .

"Alex, go to your room. I'll come up and speak to you later," Mrs. Smith calming told her daughter.

"Whatever mum," Alex responded walking to the stairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few hours after Alex's mom finished her, "Respecting your boyfriend's parents" speech Alex was lying in the dark on her bed. Suddenly she heard a muffled voice coming from her top drawer.

"Alex, Alex pick up," Alex jumped off of her bed scared half to death. She opened her drawer and found her old yellow and black walkie talkie.

"I'm here. We haven't used these in years! What's the matter?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Actually nothing, I found the old talkies and thought I could contact you," he replied nervously.

"Sev, he didn't hurt you…… did he?" Alex asked practically screaming.

"Alex, its… its nothing I swear… just a few bruises please don't do anything Alex. He won't let me talk to you ever again if he knew that I told you everything. Please Alex I-I can't lose you, I really need you right now," Severus pleaded his girlfriend.

"Sev, you can't let him push you around, you need to fight back. I won't do anything… this time. But if he EVER hurts you again I swear to god!" Alex cried.

"Please Alex, don't cry. Please," he begged. Alex didn't reply but he could hear her crying, she always forgot about the spell they put on them so you didn't have to hold down the stupid button. "Alex, please stop crying." He paused "Is there any way you can sneak out?"

"If I jumped out my window," she suggested. She could tell what he was thinking. "I won't get hurt Sev, and it's the only way. I really need to see you right now."

"Fine, but wait for me to get to your house so I can catch you." She smiled. "Give me five minutes. Over and out." They laughed and then Alex put down the talkie and collapsed on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Soon she heard something knock on her window. She got up and ran to it and saw Sev waiting for her on the ground. She quietly laughed and then jumped out of the two story window. He caught and they both plowed into the ground. They stayed like that for a little bit and just laughed then Severus got up and pulled Alex along with him. They ran to the park and laid down in their tunnel and talked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Alex, Sev, are you in here?" A voice called from outside the tunnel. The couple jumped and slammed their heads on the top of the tunnel, they looked and saw a familiar face looking at them.

"How did you know we were here?" Alex asked.

"I have a talkie too guys. I slept at my house last night with Alice because Alice and Lily got into a fight. So I had my talkie with me too, Anyway your moms are going beserk wondering why you guys would run away without at least saying goodbye. I told them you weren't far and not to take it personally, I told them you probably just fell asleep, and apparently I was right," Kat explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you and Lily had talkies too, did Lily have hers…." Sev began but stopped when she shook her head.

"Remember… in fifth year?" she asked they all nodded at the memory.

_Lily stomped down the corridor, tears stinging her eyes and her walkie talkie clenched tightly in her left hand. She marched up to her former best friend and showed him the talkie .He opened his mouth to apologize but she wouldn't allow him to speak. She might be kind hearted and beautiful, but everyone knew that Lily Evans was one person you did not want to make angry. She glared at him fire flaming in her eyes, then she threw it against the wall and it broke with a CRASH!_

_"How could you say that to me? I thought you were my friend… I thought you cared!" she screamed and she slapped him across the face and then bolted back to where she came from, the Gryffindor common room. Severus was looking down at the ground. He closed his eye sand thoughts of losing Lily forever flooded through his mind. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a shadow, then he saw feet standing in front of him, so he looked up._

_"Why did you say it Sev?" Kat asked with tears in her kept her face down not wanted him to see her weakness._

_"I didn't mean it, I was just… so angry and… I just sort of let it all out… I'm so sorry Kat, please… please don't hate me too," He sobbed. She hugged him and started to cry. _

_"Sev… I-I can't do this, you're choosing them over us… they killed my brother Sev, Jason's dead because of them. I could never hate you, but… I just can't deal with it right now. You have a decision to make, a decision that you have to make on your own. Tell me when you've made your choice, until then… goodbye," she cried running after Lily only not as angrily. Severus stared after her as she ran down the corridor after her red-headed friend. He turned and walked down the dark hallway alone leaving the amused on lookers to their shallow amusement. He decided to go for a short walk on the castle grounds before going back to the Slytherin common room even though it was after hours. He needed to go somewhere quiet, peaceful, somewhere that he could be alone. _

_"Well well well, Snivellous." A voice said from around the corner. Severus turned to look and saw four figures standing in the moonlight. _

_"Shove off Black. Leave me alone," Severus hissed._

_"Aw, did little Snivellous lose his best friends?" James mocked. Suddenly James was knocked backwards and he got a blow to the face. He looked up at Severus in awe and brought his hand to his face. His lip was bleeding from where he was punched by Severus. Sirius flipped out and went to attack Severus but James grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Leave him alone Padfoot, he's gone through enough today." James stood up, nodded to Severus, who nodded back, and walked off. Remus, Peter and Sirius followed behind him. But before he was out of sight, Sirius turned back and glared at Severus then disappeared in the darkness. Once he knew he was alone, he fell to the ground, keeping his back against the side of the castle, put his head in between his legs, and cried. The realization had finally hit him, no more the four best friends hanging out all night in their park during the summer. No more sneaking out of the common room and running through the woods, no more Lily and Kat. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him. He jumped then looked up and he saw golden hair draping around him. _

_"I'm so sorry Sev," Alex said trying to share some of his pain. He looked up at her, his eyes black as coal._

_"You're going to leave me too now, aren't you. I'm going to be alone," Severus said coldly. Alex froze in shock. She let go, looked at him and slapped him then stood up._

_"Come and get me when you're done feeling sorry for yourself," she turned and left him alone. _

The memory faded out as they all shook it out of their heads trying to stay in the present. They tried not to remember the pain they all felt that year, and the wedge that slowly tore them apart, and tested their friendship. Somehow they made it through though.

"Kat! Are we going to finish running or what?" Rori called from the path that they were running on.

"I have to go… catch you later," she called running toward Rori and Alice and then continuing down their favorite path. Lily normally ran with them but since Alice and Lily were arguing she didn't feel like running that morning.

Alex turned to Severus and just stayed there.

"Do we really have to go back? Can't we just stay here forever, just you and me forever?" Alex begged staring into his eyes.

"As much as I wish we could just stay here forever, we do have to go back," Severus said bringing her back to reality. They went back to their houses together, holding hands for the last time for at least a month, they had to make it last, for as long as they could.


End file.
